Switched
by FandomQueen713
Summary: What if instead of Percy and Jason switching camps, Reyna and Annabeth did? It's basically a brief summary of The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune...or should I say, The Lost Heroine and The Daughter of Minerva?... and then a more in depth thing about the Mark of Athena. Enjoy! -Most Likely Discontinued-
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys! It's FandomQueen713 again! This story is basically what would happen if Reyna and Annabeth switched places instead of Percy and Jason. I know, _completely original._ Note the sarcasm. I had the urge to write this, so here it goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters at all because I am not the god know as Rick Riordan-and thank Zeus for that! Otherwise, everyone would be reading _my_ versions of the books and then throw them away because my writing is trash!**

 ** _Reyna's POV_**

Reyna woke up and found herself on a bus. Amazing way to start the day. Anyways, Reyna was sitting next to some short Latino boy with curly brown hair and a very pretty girl with choppy long hair. The strange thing was, she was sure that she should know them, but Reyna had know idea who the Pluto they were. She felt a sudden burn in her forehead-why did she think who the _Pluto?_ She cried out as the pain intensified before vanishing, and found the pretty girl looking at her.

"Reyna, are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. The Latino boy gave a laugh full of humor.

"Piper, she's just in awe of my incredible good looks." At the sight of her glaring face he quickly added,"But seriously, are you okay?"

She gave a nod, and the pain subsided. Then Reyna paused and shook her head. They looked at her with wide eyes as Reyna asked,"Who are you people? Have we met? And where are we?"

They continued to stare until the elf boy said,"I'm Leo Valdez, and I'm your boyfriend that you love very much and you owe me $20 and-"

He got cut off by Piper- Reyna thought her name was-Shut up, Leo! He's kidding, Reyna. We're your best friends. I'm Piper Mc-never mind. Anyways, we are going on a field trip at the Wilderness School. You know, where kids are the animals. Anyways, are you sure you can't remember us? I would ask if you're joking but I have agreeing you're not. What happened, did you suddenly lose your memory?" Piper said this all without pausing for breath. She certainly had a way with words.

Reyna responded,"I don't know. Actually, I don't know anything about my life anymore. I don't remember anything."

Suddenly, a man with a bullhorn and a baseball bat stood up and yelled,"Listen up, cupcakes! The- THE COW GOES MOO!" His bullhorn suddenly blared out and the rest of the people on the bus burst into laughter. He straightened up and yelled out,"VALDEZ!!! You're on clean up duty for this!"

Leo gave a sigh and stopped fiddling with his fingers. Reyna looked at him with amazement."How did you mess with that guy's bullhorn?"

Leo looked delighted and said,"It was pretty simple. All I had to do was change the frequency of the voice dilation and..." he continued on with some technical terms, then stopped as he noticed she wasn't listening anymore. We sat in silence as the bus continued until we reached the canyon.

The man-Leo called him Coach Hedge- stood up again and asked us to file out. As she passed him he glared at her and tightened his grip on the baseball bat. Reyna was sure he knew that she didn't belong. However he said nothing and Reyna continued forward. We continued forward and he called out,"Get your partners!"

Leo and Piper instantly got together, and Reyna looked around at the unfamiliar faces until she heard,"Looking for me, Reyna, sweetheart? Let's partner up." A boy who seemed very obsessed with his looks smiled and grabbed her hand. She knew instantly that she didn't like him, especially because he didn't treat her like a woman, but rather an object. Sadly, Reyna was stuck with him as everyone else partnered up.

Coach Hedge said,"Ah, Dylan and...Reyna is it? Here's your form. Fill it all out as fast as possible so you can enjoy whatever it is you mort- I mean kids- like seeing here." He fixed her with a glare while passing out forms to everyone else. Leo took his and Piper's, made it a paper airplane, and chucked it into the canyons instantly, while Reyna tried to finish Dylan and her's. She didn't remember much about herself, but Reyna knew that she was hardworking and always finished her tasks. However, the next time she looked up, everyone had left but Dylan, Leo, Piper, Coach Hedge, and me. Dylan suddenly began to attack everyone and Reyna managed to pull out a knife from her boot. Don't ask how that got there, but she managed to unsheath it and start fighting. Reyna was completely confused by what happened, but somewhere along the way, Leo fell off the edge, Coach Hedge climbed down to save him with his...goat legs?, and Piper was trying to fend herself off from some venti Dylan had summoned.

 _"Venti? How did I come up with that?"_ Reynawondered as she stabbed Dylan. Leo and Coach Hedge climbed over the edge again, and Leo was struggling to get out of Hedge's hands. Dylan disappeared into the wind, after grabbing Coach. He hurtled away with Hedge.

Piper, Leo, and Reyna took deep breaths. Piper turned her colorful eyes towards Reyna and asked,"How did you do that? What were they and what's going on?" Kind of ironic that Piper was asking the girl who remembered nothing for answers.

Reyna shrugged and also gave a grim smile. "Those were venti, wind spirits. Don't ask how I know, I just do. Coach Hedge was a faun: half goat, half human. I don't understand how I know but..." Reyna trailed off as she saw a shape in the clouds.

A chariot. The golden contraption sharply landed right by us, and two guys were inside. One had gorgeous raven black hair and sea green eyes, but he looked broken and tired. He stepped out and abruptly said,"Where is she? Where is Annabeth?!"

Reyna made a sound like,"Idunno." She couldn't function well as she examined this boy. He looked around 17 years old, two years older than her, and was wearing an orange shirt, just like his friend next to him.

The other guy had a rainbow tattoo on his arm, and placed a hand on the first guy's shoulder."Calm down, Percy. Look, this girl is missing her shoe. Maybe she's the one you were supposed to find." Percy gave a guttural noise, then ruffled his hair. Reyna looked down and saw that she had lost her shoe during the fight. She opened her mouth to say something to Butch when Percy spoke.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. You must be demigods, so we need to take you to camp. Butch here will explain everything as we go. I guess your satyr, Gleeson Hedge, isn't here anymore, but not to worry. Her in." He patted the chariot and then swung himself onto it like a professional. Percy looked one last time back, as if searching for this...Annabeth.

Piper, Leo, and Reyna got inside the back and Reyna whispered to Butch,"Who's Annabeth?"

Butch turned to make sure Percy wasn't listening, and he then whispered back,"Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend. She's been missing for a few days now and...we have no idea where she is. Percy's been going crazy looking for her."

Reyna nodded like she understood, and turned away. Internally, she was exploding. _"Of course, Percy Jackson had a girlfriend! Why wouldn't he?"_ Reyna scolded herself, but couldn't stop herself from feeling that Percy and her had some kind of connection.

She fell asleep in the chariot before waking up when Butch screamed,"We're gonna crash!"

 **There's the first chapter of 'Switched'. I know my writing hasn't been very good this chapter, but hopefully you still enjoyed it. I'm going to skip writing about all the quests and such, but I'll add in some important parts if you guys want. I plan on writing the next chapter in either Piper or Leo's POV about all of them getting claimed and being at camp, and then the next will be Annabeth's POV at New Rome. Let me know what you think, and feel free to leave suggestions in a review on what you think should happen. Or just leave a review on what you thought about it!**

 **Also, thanks for all the support and feedback on my other story, 'After the Dam War: Jason's Jealousy'. It really made my day to hear that you guys liked it and all.**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's FandomQueen713! So far, I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. It really made my day! I would especially like to thank Bookl0ver1998 for doing all three! XD**

 **This chapter will be in Leo's POV and Percy's POV. Hopefully, you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan is a god of writing, while I am only a goddess of...nothing. XD. So, I don't own any of his characters. (And for those who know how much I hate Piper and Jason, ESPECIALLY not those two.)**

 ** _Leo's POV_**

So far, everything had been just great. Reyna, Leo's longtime crush, had forgotten everything about him, he had been put on clean-up duty by Coach Hedge, then been saved by Coach Hedge when he fell into a canyon, and now was about to crash into some camp. Just great.

You may be wondering why they were about to crash. Apparently, Leo figured out, it was because a bolt in the chariot had come out, causing one of the pieces to fly out into one of the pegasus, and that pegasus had been knocked unconscious. The other one was not strong enough to carry everything on their own, and well, here they were.

Percy yelled,"Into the lake!" Butch swerved them towards it, and Percy raised his hands. Suddenly, the water from the lake far below rose upward in a bowl shape, and as they crashed against, it slowly lowered them softly onto the ground.

Leo stared at Percy. How was he able to do that? Leo had heard the whole explanation from Butch; they were half god, blah blah blah, but Leo didn't realize how much power they had.

Leo's mind chided him. _Well, you are able to burn-No! Stop thinking about that._ But it was too late. Leo found himself thrown back into a flash back.

 _Leo was at his mom's repair shop, tapping against the door. In Morse code, it was I love you, and Leo could hear his mom doing the same. Leo's mom came out, kissed Leo, and told him she would be out in just a minute, she had to close the shop down._

 _That was the last time Leo had ever seen his mom. The machine shop burned down._

 _Because of Leo._

Suddenly, Leo entered reality again. He saw a little flame flicker in his hand, and he hid it behind his back. As it softly died away, Leo examined the camp. There was rows and rows of cabins, a variety of colors and structures, as well as a sword fighting arena, an archery range, woods, and plenty more. Still standing by the lake, he saw many campers in orange shirts making there way to Percy. They were asking about Annabeth, no doubt, and Percy was sadly shaking his head. While most of the campers looked devastated, he saw one or two girls smiling and batting their eyelashes at Percy. One of them started speaking.

"Who are these new campers? Clearly not children if Aphrodite, that's for sure." She said, giving a sideways glance towards Piper, Reyna, and Leo.

Percy just sighed. "We'll see once they get claimed, Drew. They're definitely over 12 years, so they will get claimed pretty soon. Until then, some campers should show them around." A few campers volunteered , and one centaur galloped over.

"I am Chiron, and-" He suddenly stopped and everyone gasped at Leo. Leo looked down and noticed that his hands were bathed in red light. He looked up and caught a glimpse of a flaming hammer projected above his head, that seemed to follow him as he ducked away.

Reyna suddenly blurted out,"Vulcan!"

Leo was thoroughly confused and said,"Vulcan? I don't even like Star Trek!"

A blonde guy with grey eyes said,"Vulcan is the Roman name. That is Hephaestus' symbol."

"Festus? What?" Leo said, still uncomfortable with the attention.

Reyna snorted and said,"Festus is happy in Latin."

Percy looked thoughtfully at Reyna."You seem very familiar with the Roman names and language. Maybe you and Chiron should talk."

Chiron nodded, and Reyna left with him. Meanwhile Piper looked bored and unnerved, while Leo just stood there fiddling with his fingers. The blonde guy said he would show Leo around camp, and told him that his name was Malcolm. He was a son of Athena, but apparently the Hephaestus cabin was 'unable to show him around right now.' Leo wanted to argue, but went with it.

Yep, definitely a great day. Sarcasm should've been noted.

 ** _Piper's POV_**

Piper was paired up with Percy, which wasn't a bad thing. He was cute in a troublemaker way, and his eyes had so much emotion to them. However, he was also in grief about Annabeth's disappearance, and Piper felt a little awkward. He explained about camp, and was clearly a leader here, but his voice was kind of weak and he seemed distracted.

"Are you okay?" Piper blurted out, before hastily covering her mouth. It was too late, though; she had interrupted him and he clearly had heard.

Percy Jackson gave a sigh and led her behind one of the cabins. It had an ocean scent, and seemed very calming. Of course, Percy was a son of Poseidon, so this must have been his cabin. He sighed and then sat down in the grass, gesturing for Piper to join him. He began.

"I'm just worried for Annabeth. She can definitely handle herself, I'm more worried for the monsters..." he gave a chuckle and continued."But I'm worried all the same. The last time I saw her, we were on the beach, I kissed her, and she smiled and said she'd see me tomorrow. I watched her as she went to her cabin, and the next day...she was gone. That was about a week ago. Everyone's worried, and everywhere I go I see traces of her; she was the architect for Olympus and she designed many of the cabins, that tree was where I met Thalia who was like Annabeth's sister, that spot in the woods was where I won my first capture of the flag game and she said,"Athena always has a plan.", she taught me Greek over there..." He trailed off as he gazed everywhere, deep in thought about Annabeth. As he thought, the lake began to swirl heavily, and it seemed like there would be a tsunami, before Percy noticed and calmed himself down. Wow, he was seriously powerful...

Piper felt a twinge of guilt. She had felt sad about having to be separated from her dad and possibly having to betray her friends to get him back, and Percy here had lost what seemed like a piece of his soul. Not to mention that he was always reminded of her.

Percy sighed and turned to Piper."Sorry for putting this all on you, but I feel like you are a good person to talk to. Thanks, Piper. Come on, I'll go show you the weaponry behind Anna-the Athena cabin." His voice cracked as he almost said Annabeth's name, but he seemed a lot better than before. As they walked, Percy began making a few jokes and smiled, reminding Piper of Leo. They both had a way of covering up sadness with jokes and sarcasm.

Once they reached the cabin, Percy walked to the side and opened a trunk. It was full of daggers and swords. Percy smirked."The Ares cabin thinks they have the best weaponry, and so does Hephaestus' kids, but Athena has all the wiser picks; ones that can stay hidden and easier to use. Only Athena kids are supposed to take from here, but I sure as Hades don't care, ad they can't stop me." His sea green eyes had a mischievous gleam to them. Piper gave a light smile back and noticed a small dagger near the bottom. She reached for it, and Percy bit his lip."Annabeth always used a dagger. And that's...oh gods...that's Helen's dagger." Piper looked at it and saw a vision. She suddenly collapsed. She could vaguely hear Percy falling for the Apollo cabin to help...

 **(A few hours later...imagine that being said like it does in Spongebob XD)**

Piper was now at the campfire, and was still yet to be claimed. She saw Leo with his cabin mates, who all seemed unamused with his jokes. Piper noticed Reyna standing by the oracle, Rachel, who Piper had met after her collapse, and Percy was standing off to the side, clutching his camp necklace. Last and certainly least, Piper saw Drew Tanaka, who Piper deemed as the camp flirt and slut. She was, for whatever reason, batting her eyelashes at Percy who didn't seem to notice. Piper let out a small giggle at that, and Drew sneered at her. Chiron galloped out towards the camp fire and announced that there was some quest.

"It was directed to Reyna, and calls for a child of the forge and a child of the dove."

Leo stood up and yelled, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A couple of kids from the Hermes cabin, including two almost twins started laughing, and Reyna just looked confused. Drew stood up and, glancing at Percy, said,"I am a hero after all, and so I will also come on the quest." A bunch of kids started muttering in agreement at her words.

Piper felt herself stand up to argue."No, I will go! It's been Reyna, Leo, and I since the start, and I had that vision so I'm going!" Suddenly the campers seemed to agree with her. Piper would later find out it was because of her charmspeak.

Drew smirked."But it calls for a child of the dove, meaning Aphrodite's child. So I'm going."

All of a sudden, Piper felt her clothes be replaced with a Greek white dress, and her hair was in some fancy braid. She saw herself in her dagger, and gasped. She was wearing makeup and looked...pretty? Well, at least looked attention worthy.

Reyna stood up. "You are a child of Venus." Piper was extremely confused, but the Athena cabin nodded and said something about Aphrodite. " _Oh gods, I'm a child of Aphrodite. My sister is Drew."_ Piper thought, but simply stated she would go on the quest, covering up her disinterest. Piper had wanted to be any other goddess' child; Athena, Nemesis, heck even Hera might've been better. But sadly she was stuck on this quest as a child of Aphrodite. Piper had a feeling that it would be a long one.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

 ** _(After the quest. Imagine that every ended up the same, they saved Juno, and Reyna survived looking at her immortal form.)_**

Percy was tired. He hadn't slept for real in nearly a month, and had found no trace of Annabeth yet. Reyna, Piper, and Leo were on their way back from California, and they had Iris Messaged that their quest was successful. But as amazing as that was, he still had no way of finding Annabeth.

But Percy wouldn't give up. Maybe it was his extreme loyalty, or maybe just how awesome Annabeth was, but Percy knew that he would never stop looking.

Chiron called for a meeting at the Big House as soon as the trio had arrived, and they began their story. Reyna mostly spoke, being so much of a leader, with Piper or Leo adding in details here and there. When Reyna got to the end, everyone was silent. She made eye contact with Percy as she spoke the last bit.

"Juno said that it was an exchange of leaders. My guess is that I was a leader at some Roman camp and got moved to here. So that means-" Reyna was interrupted by Percy.

"Annabeth's at the Roman camp. You said you need a flying ship? Let's get started." Everyone fell silent and watched the energized son of Poseidon plan out everything. While he had still been a great leader without Annabeth, he was assured by the campers, Percy knew he hadn't had much drive since then. Now it was different though. Now he was back to being as determined as before.

Now, Percy had hope again.

 **And cut! XD**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry if any of the facts were wrong, I did this off of memory without actually looking at the book. The next chapter should be up soon, as it is summer for me and I'm updating pretty quickly. The next 2 will be about Annabeth and Camp Jupiter. Then it will all be the Mark of Athena. after that, the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus will be the same. So, hopefully you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, follow, favorite, whatever! And if you haven't already, read my other story, 'After the Dam War: Jason's Jealousy' . Thanks!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's FandomQueen713! Welcome to Chapter 3 of Switched! This will be Annabeth's POV...I really want to make this chapter exceptional because it should have a lot of her emotions for Percy and show her strong personality. Hopefully it turns out great...although knowing that it's me writing it, it most likely will end up disastrous! XD**

 **Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, I would die of shock at having such amazing series. However, Rick Riordan is not dead, and neither am I, so I must not be Rick Riordan. *sigh***

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

From the moment Annabethn had woken up next to Lupa in the Wolf House, she had known something was up. Annabeth couldn't remember anything.

All she could remember was her name, but Annabeth was told by Lupa that the Roman gods and goddesses still existed, and that Annabeth was a child of Minerva.

The only other thing Annabeth could remember was the memory of Percy. As far as Annabeth could understand, they were in love, and Annabeth could remember their loving kisses exchanged. He would do something stupid and usually brave, and Annabeth would laugh, then kiss him, pushing her hands through his dark hair, and when they pulled apart, his sea green eyes-

"Escaped again, daughter of Minerva? I can't believe a goddess would break their maidenhood by having you as a child." The gorgon sneered, interrupting Annabeth's thoughts. Annabeth, sighed, then reached for her dagger, before quickly thrusting it through the gorgon's chest. Euryale, the meaner one, dissolved into a flurry of yellow dust, and Annabeth continued making her way towards San Francisco's bay. As far as Annabeth could tell, she was dyslexic-which was awful considering that Annabeth loved to read.

She turned around and saw Stheno brandishing a platter of Cheese 'n' Wieners, still wearing a Bargain Mart uniform, next to a reformed Euryale. Annabeth looked around and cursed." _Erre es korrakas!_ " Annabeth felt a burst of pain in her forehead at the Greek curse.

Annabeth was standing on a hill, and in the distance she could make out the water and the Golden Gate Bridge. The architecture was magnificent, but she couldn't let herself get distracted. Although Annabeth often did, with her stupid ADHD.

Stheno approached her, and held out the platter."Want a Cheese 'n' Weiner?" Annabeth pretended to ponder her decision while she searched for a way to get away. She could possibly get to somewhere more populated-the gorgons couldn't attack her if others were watching, though the mist would take care of that. Besides, she couldn't outrun them much longer. Annabeth was low on sleep and food, and she had to have killed each gorgon at least thirty times, though they never stayed dead.

Annabeth glanced at the platter. Those Cheese 'n' Wieners never seemed to disappear. She had already choked Stheno with them once and she had still reformed moments later with the platter still there.

Of course. The platter. Annabeth called out,"Look, I appreciate your hostility and all, but I'm going to have to leave." She brought her knee up towards the platter hitting Stheno on the head, the platter knocking Stheno unconscious. Euryale rushed towards Annabeth, and Annabeth quickly snatched the platter, and did something completely out of character for her.

Annabeth vaulted over the side of the hill, brought the platter down, and used it as some kind of sled. No doubt that Percy was responsible for Annabeth's stupid idea-he probably influenced her and causes her mind to instantly do something idiotic. She narrowly missed a tree, and as she neared the road, she sharply turned and crashed into a bush. Stheno was conscious again, and the gorgons were slowly but surely making their way down the hill. Annabeth took a moment to catch her breath, and then caught sight of a hippie lady.

She was ugly and covered in dirt, as well as wearing a bag, but that wasn't what stood out to her.

The woman's face was familiar, and not in a good way. Annabeth had the urge to spit at her, but kept her composure. "Who are you, and what do you want? Are you some kind of monster?" Annabeth said, grabbing her dagger secretly. The lady's eyes twinkled.

"You can call me June. It is June, isn't it? They named a month after me? Anyways, I am here because you have to make a decision. You could head to the bay and live a life away from everyone else, without getting your memories back, and happily survive, while the gorgons come after me. Or, you could carry me to that tunnel over there. That will be the challenging path, and no doubt you will probably die, but you could also gain your memory back. Of course, if you didn't do it, the world could fall and everyone would die, but of course, Annabeth Chase, it is your decision." June sneered at her name, and Annabeth could tell they had some history. She wondered why June needed to be carried, and as if hearing Annabeth's thought, the hippie showed her swollen purplish feet trapped in ugly brown sandals.

Annabeth saw the gorgons approaching and cursed. As much as she would like to leave this lady here and let her die, Annabeth couldn't. Now, don't get her wrong; Annabeth was a kind heroine and would never want to leave an innocent mortal to die, but she could sense that there was a mutual hatred between them. Annabeth also had the sense that June had played a part in her memory loss.

Anyways, Annabeth scooped up the goddess, and headed for the tunnel. Two guards clad in armor stood there, and as soon as they caught sight of her, they beckoned her in. She stumbled at June's weight, and the female holding the spatha with curly hair helped Annabeth come in, while the other one-the found archer, shot an arrow at each gorgon.

They rushed in while the archer muttered,"That should've killed her!" And all Annabeth could think while carrying June was, " _Tell me about it."_ Annabeth approached a river, and the girl- Hazel, the archer had said, walked across it, gesturing for them to hurry up. Annabeth stepped forward and winced as June got heavier. However, she couldn't afford to let June go: if this test determined whether or not she would see Percy, she couldn't afford to fail. At the other end, Annabeth dropped June against the field, and suddenly heard the archer scream.

Hazel cried out as the archer got dragged into the air by the flying gorgons."Frank!!!!" Annabeth grabbed her dagger and examined the situation. According to the laws of physics, if she angled it at that angle and...Annabeth released the dagger, and it caught Euryale right in the stomach, and Frank was released into the river, along with Annabeth's dagger. Everyone stared at Annabeth as the gorgons burst into yellow dust and began to reform, while Frank stumbled out of the river. June stood up and raised her arms, and the dust from the gorgons was torn apart by the insistent crashing of the waves. Two bottles of gorgon blood appeared, and Annabeth noticed Frank take it. Of course, blood from one side could heal and the other could kill, and Frank was making sure no one was angry at Annabeth by bringing in poison to the camp. Meanwhile, June had transformed into a pretty woman with goatskin draped over her shoulders. Everyone kneeled with respect, except for Annabeth. She didn't care about the goddess-Annabeth had saved her, and she definitely didn't want bow down to her in respect. A blonde boy wearing a toga looked up at the goddess and said,"Juno, we are honored by your presence." Annabeth gave a sarcastic laugh at spat at Juno's feet.

The goddess gazed her eyes at Annabeth as everyone gasped and stood up."Now, now dear. I promised you would get your memory back in due time, but until then, please be respectful." The goddess of cows then turned to the blonde boy."Jason Grace, my hero, please accept Annabeth Chase into Camp Jupiter. She is a daughter of Minerva." Juno then disappeared and everyone glanced in shock at Annabeth. Jason, raised his hand up and said something in Latin that Annabeth understood meant, _"Leave and give this girl some space. I need to talk with her."_ Yes, Annabeth knew some Latin, but that was beside the point.

Jason seemed tired and seemed to give off the idea that he was looking for someone. He beckoned Annabeth forward, and Annabeth did, but did not remove her cold gray eyes from glaring.

Surprisingly, Jason laughed, although admittedly uncomfortable."You're a lot like Reyna, Annabeth." He then added something to Frank and Hazel, telling them to go check on Octavian. He then gave a possessive look towards Annabeth, and pulled her into a building.

Inside were two dogs, one with silver fur and the other with gold. "They were Reyna's. She's the camp's old praetor, my partner, but she...disappeared eight months ago. But I can feel that she's alive. I know it." Jason then took a deep breath. "Ok, tell me your story. I heard Juno say that we should trust you, and you lost your memories, but the fact that you were extremely disrespectful to her is...unappealing." He leaned forward and whispered,"And don't lie about anything. I will know, and you will be torn apart."

Annabeth just glanced at him bored as she began to speak. She started with waking up next to Lupa with no memories, and explained how when she left, she had to continuously face the gorgons. Jason asked what she remembered about her past, and Annabeth hesitated before telling him that she only knew her name, and little snippets of friends. Jason nodded coolly and then gave a smile, his white teeth shining brightly on his ugly face.

"Well you're not lying, I know that much, or you'd be dead by the dogs by now. So, Annabeth, I'm sure you remember that I said you remind me of Reyna. If we don't find her by the Feast of Fortuna, we will have to find a new praetor. You seem to have been used to being a leader, and after seeing that incredible aim with your dagger, I was wondering if you would consider it. You obviously can't get it without being a part of the legion, but if you do something incredible, well...you could become one. And the praetors tend to be...close...and I sure wouldn't mind that with you. So what do you say, Annabeth?"

Annabeth blushed, which was very unlike her-Annabeth did not get flustered, and said,"Look, Jason. I have a boyfriend, and you clearly have feelings for Reyna. I've noted your posture, and I can see the way you tensed up at her name, so you clearly haven't lost hope. Also, I can see that you bit the inside of your cheek, which tends to mean that you are trying to stop yourself from saying something, or have some kind of fear. I am good at reading people, Jason. Why do you want me to be praetor? Is it to stop someone else from becoming it?" Annabeth noted, with satisfaction, that Jason's forehead was creased."My guess is that it's that blonde guy with the teddy bears. He seems to be pretty influential, and might replace you? Are you worried that you'll lose your position? It's not really about me, is it? It's about you."

Jason flew forward, and seemed to be incredibly angry."What else do you think you've figured out, wise girl?"

Annabeth froze. That name. She had been called that before, but not in a mean way. Annabeth scrambled for a memory, but she couldn't remember anything. Jason calmed down, and his electric blue eyes seemed to soften. He scratched his head nervously, then showed Annabeth out of the building, and Annabeth bumped into Hazel.

Hazel spread her hands and asked,"how are you? Was the meeting with Jason okay?" Annabeth nodded as they walked past some ghosts-Lares in Roman mythology, and Hazel smiled."Well, I don't mean to be rude, but you could certainly use a shower. And trust me when I say, you haven't lived 'till you've had a Roman shower."

Annabeth laughed, and Hazel smiled at her new friend. Annabeth wondered if maybe everything would be okay here. She could find Percy and live happily after a bit of struggles. Everything would be okay.

Or so she thought before she and Hazel came across Hazel's brother, Nico di Angelo.

 **Ooh, what will happen next? XD**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I was hoping this would be one of the best chapters because I love Annabeth and I wanted to make her perspective realistic. And yes, I know Jason isn't supposed to be that bad, but I despise him, so that's why I made him rude, tempered, judgemental, and unappealing to Annabeth. Anyways, please let me know how you think this chapter was, and feel free to leave suggestions. Also, I will respond to reviews at the bottom Author's note from now on, so yeah! Please favorite, follow, review, whatever! I hope you enjoyed my take on Annabeth's POV if she was the one who disappeared because of stupid Hera.**

 **The next chapter will be Hazel's, Frank's, and Annabeth's POV. Once again, I plan on skipping the quest, just going from before and after. However, I'm not sure if you want me to write all of the Mark of Athena with the changes, or just certain parts. I'll definitely write the part where the Greeks meets the Romans, but other than that, I don't know. Please leave a review to let me know what you want me to do. Thanks!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone bow down to my...no maybe...what about...*sigh* How do I start this author's note?! XD**

 **It's FandomQueen713 here, and I present to you the next chapter of Switched. I just wanted to hear what any of my reader's want to read about during the Mark of Athena. I'll definitely add the part where they meet, and any scenes you want to hear differently I will add, because many should change because of the different character switch.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review on that, and now on to the next chapter! It will be Hazel's, Annabeth's, and Jason's POV. Enjoy! XD**

 ** _Hazel's POV_**

Hazel was nervous to see how this meeting would turn out. Annabeth was definitely the strongest female warrior Hazel'd ever met, and she didn't seem to take attitude from anyone. Her brother here, Nico di Angelo, was powerful and scary, so it was...nerve wracking.

At the sight of Annabeth, Nico let out a gasp, then instantly covered it with a indifferent glance, and he gave a grim smile towards Hazel, who could tell Annabeth had noticed. Her blonde eyebrow was arched, and she then closed her eyes as if to try and remember something, which must not have been easy considering she lost her memory.

Nico looked at Annabeth."Who are you? New camper or...?" Annabeth shrugged, still trying to think. She gave up, and glared towards Nico.

"Have we met? Because if we have, I suggest you mention it now." Nico paused, tilted his head, and shook his head.

Hazel could feel the tension, so she said."Annabeth, this is Nico, my brother. He kind of comes and goes a lot. He stays in that empty building over there, rather than in any of the cohorts."

Annabeth looked startled."Wait, shouldn't he stay in your cohort because your family? I thought it was divided by your godly parent."

Hazel shook her head rapidly. She thought Annabeth was insanely smart, where would Annabeth get that idea?"Of course not! Otherwise everything would be horribly uneven!"

The three entered a calm discussion after this, until Nico added something."I'm going to go look for the Doors of Death. Something is happening, and I need to figure out what."

Hazel tried to tell him not to, but Nico was having none of it. "Bye Hazel and...Annabeth. It's nice to...meet you." Nico then disappeared into the shadows.

Hazel turned to Annabeth, expecting a shocked face from his shadow traveling, but she seemed unperturbed. Annabeth then asked where the showers were, and Hazel took her there. And they then went to talk to Octavian, ugh. Afterwards, Annabeth got put into the fifth cohort, and got a painter's brush burnt on her above the SPQR, as it was Minerva's symbol. It was strange that Annabeth was Minerva's child, because she seemed wise and warriorlike, almost like a child of Bellona, rather than a crafty kind of person like one would expect a child of Minerva to be. And the Lares kept muttering about _Graecus_ whenever Annabeth passed. Very peculiar...

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

When they went into the dining area for food, Annabeth saw a flurry of food, and what looked like invisible servants helping. Hazel led her over to the table the cohort was at, and they all sat down. Frank told Annabeth that whatever she wanted would appear, and even though Annabeth had no memories, she seemed to know what she wanted.

A hot dog and a plate of blue cookies formed in front of Annabeth. The hot dog was how Annabeth imagined a camp's food would taste like, but she didn't know why she got blue cookies. They tasted delicious, however, and that was enough for Annabeth.

She met a guy drunk on kool aid, a satyr-no, a faun who asked for money, and a few other misfits in the fifth cohort. And then came the war games.

Hazel showed Annabeth where the armor was, and the daughter of Minerva put it on before grabbing a sword. As much as she liked her dagger, Annabeth had a feeling that during this game , a sword would be better. Hazel seemed shocked by Annabeth's quick way of learning how to put on armor, but she said nothing, and waited for orders. Dakota, the kool aid drunken guy, told them to just explore because their side wasn't going to win. Suddenly, an idea popped into Annabeth's head.

"Hey guys, the other cohorts don't expect the fifth cohort to do anything, right? So what if we sneak past that wall, and cause some mayhem?" Annabeth gave a mischievous smile, and Frank and Hazel exchanged a look, before smiling and nodding with an evil glint in their eyes.

Frank whispered something to Hazel, and she punched him before she spoke."I can get us closer there without others seeing us. It was supposed to be Frank's and my secret, but I'll do it. I have the ability to find tunnels and navigate through them." A hole curved up and the three followed inside, easing into pleasant conversation. At one point Annabeth saw some kind of gem, and she picked it up, before Hazrel cried out, "No!"

"Wow, this is a incredibly malleable pure gold with..." Annabeth trailed off as she saw Hazel's face. Hazel shoved the gold out of her hand, and whispered, "Please don't touch it." They watched as it sunk into the ground, and we continued on in silence.

Annabeth had a feeling that Hazel was hiding something, and that the jewels that sprang under her feet were only a part of it. But now was not the time to dwell on that. Now was the time to prove their worth to the Romans.

The trio exited the tunnel into an area full of war and fighting, and an...elephant was charging. Annabeth was immediately engaged into some hand to hand combat with a red headed girl, who Annabeth easily defeated, and then she fought her way through the other side's defense. They all were shocked at how Annabeth swung her sword, and hit people with the flat of the blade to knock them out. Hazel jumped on top of the elephant, Hannibal, and she was using her spatha like a pro. Frank was shooting some disruptive arrows everywhere, and together they started climbing the wall.

Annabeth shoved him ahead shouting,"You can do it Frank! Win for our cohort!" He smiled, and then rushed up and over.

Sooner than expected, the fifth cohort's side won, which led into an uproar of excitement and anger. The blonde augur, Octavian, pointed a finger at Annabeth yelling,"this Graecus is a disgrace! She should-" He got cut off by Annabeth.

"Well this _Graecus_ also was part of the winning side, and I seem to remember that when I went to talk to you and you were cutting up that stuffed animal, you attempted to flirt with me." Silence followed, before Octavian started trying to argue with her, which he failed at. No one could ever beat Annabeth.

However, then a voice cut off the argument."Guys, its Gwen!" Everyone rushed towards the fallen girl, who seemed to have gotten stabbed in the chest. Annabeth looked at the sword that impaled her and tracked the culprit to be Octavian. She chose not to start arguing, and instead bent down to feel Gwen's pulse.

Nothing. The healers, mainly Apollo's children, checked as well, but the grim shake of their head confirmed Annaveth's bought a. Gwen was dead.

Jason jumped off his storm horse, and then said a few words in Latin," _Gwen, honoramus et potens es in_ _omni cordes."_ It meant _'Gwen, we honor you and you are a hero in all of our hearts.'_ Everyone bowed their Jed's in respect, and it became eerily quiet

Until, a cough. Camp Jupiter looked up, and they saw Gwen with her eyes open and her mouth smiling. The sword was still deeply impaled in her.

"Gwen, how are you alive?" Jason asked, astounded.

"I was somewhere dark, and there was a door, so I walked out, and here I am...why?"

"Gwen , you were dead."

Everyone nodded, and Annabeth called out,"Is Thanatos in danger? You got stabbed, Gwen." Annabeth had a memory that there was a god of death who basically took souls, and she thought severely about this fact right now, trying to figure out any piece of information.

There were a few confused looks, and the healers ignored her and proceeded to pull out the sword from Gwen's stomach.

Not a single mark.

Jason cleared his throat, and then announced in a strong voice."Well, let's leave Gwen to be investigated later. Until then, let me congratulate Frank Zhang and the fifth cohort for their victory." Jason stopped abruptly before kneeling, as the god of war flashed in front of him."Lord Mars?! We...we are honored for your presence." Everyone followed his lead but Annabeth.

The cold glare of the Roman god turned towards Annabeth."Ah, the child of...Minerva. I see Juno's plan is in progress..."

Annabeth glared."I knew Juno was part of this. And, don't I know you? I think my boyfriend fought you..." Annabeth struggled to remember but could come up with no details.

"If he has, he must be dead. Now bow down little girl, or I assure you our next meeting won't be quite so pleasant." Annabeth kneeled, before Mars continued.

"Frank Zhang, just proved his worth for all of you! I am assigning him a quest. As you as saw, this girl,"he gestured to Gwen."has escaped death. And it is not only demigods who can, but monsters will too. As there will be a battle here on the Feast of Fortuna, you will need to free Thanatos, the Greek immortal who captures souls." Mars sneered at the word Greek. "And Frank Zhang will lead this quest, so have fun with that."

Everyone stood up, and a scared Frank croaked out,"why have you chosen me, Lord Mars."

"Because, you are my son." He paused then added."And I would like you to take the daughter of Minerva with you. She needs to learn respect." Mars then winked, and flashed away. Everyone stared.

Jason took a breath, then said,"We will need Frank to become a centurion, and off probatio. We will send you by plane, Frank, Annabeth, and Hazel."

Frank's eyebrows furrowed."How'd you know I would ask Hazel to be my third person." Jason's teeth gleamed brightly as he smiled. "Because those in love tend to always want the other with them." Frank and Hazel furiously blushed, and Hazel fanned her face in a cute way, as though she was from the olden days. Annabeth felt the urge to smirk, as though she has been in this situation before. She then thought about Percy, and her smile became a no nonsense grim look.

The three were whisked off and prepared for their quest, and all Annabeth could think was, _If doing this let her get Percy back, she would gladly destroy any and every monster their was._

 ** _Jason's (ugh) POV_**

 ** _(On the Feast of Fortuna, during the battle. Imagine that the trio went by plane, bargained with Phineas and Annabeth slowly regained her memory, they defeated Alcyoneus, found out about each other's secrets, found Ella and sent her with Tyson, got Hylla to help the Romans, and got the legion's eagle and weapons well as freed Thanatos.So basically did everything that they did in TSoN)_**

Jason was tired. He had defeated a Cyclopes, two hell hounds, and a bit more. He was aching, and had no idea how Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth were. They had sent a Cyclopes, Tyson, to help, with a little army, and found Reyna's sister, but they themselves were still MIA. Suddenly, he heard a roar, and froze in sight at the lion that roared. It was...it was...

"Frank!" Annabeth yelled, and the lion tore up a hellhound within seconds. Annabeth was using her dagger and had somehow also gotten a sword, and the monsters seemed almost frightened as she fought like a blue, destroying everything within ten feet of her. She stopped at one moment, and Jason stabbed the hellhound as he turned to see what was going on.

There was a giant, and giants could only be defeated by a god. Annabeth, however, only looked a bit thoughtful, before she dashed to him, and started luring him away. Dakota had gotten the legions eagle and was using it to destroy the monsters, so Jason had the opportunity to watch as Annabeth attacked the giant. Porphyrion fell on the ground, and Annabeth took Terminus' statue, knocking it through the stomach. After that, the battle was an easy win, as Hazel rode in on an insanely fast horse and brought in a LOT of weapons. Frank was transforming between different animals that both confused the monsters and destroyed them. At the end, Annabeth was raised on a shield, and became his fellow praetor.

Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel explored New Rome, and Jason heard Julia cry out,"I want to be Annabeth Chase when I grow up!" And a laugh from Hazel after Frank said something. Even Octavian wasn't arguing about anything.

In Jason's blue eyes, all was well. That is, until a video message came. A scrawny boy who called himself Leo was jokingly explaining that him and some other Greeks were coming. Jason vaguely made out Hazel's gasp and Annabeth's mutter about Percy, but he was more interested in the girl standing in the corner by Leo. Leo ended the video, and it cut off, but Jason was still staring. Staring at...

Her.

 **Sup! I've decided to take a hint from Rick Riordan and Shannon Messenger, and end it on that cliffhanger. Sorry, if I failed or succeeded.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. Now, I NEED some input from you guys. I can do many things with this, and it all depends on a review. I want to know what scenes you want from The Mark of Athena, and they will change slightly, so don't worry, it is not just a repeat of that book. Plus, I could never write as well as Uncle Rick so...XD**

 **I also need to know if you want this to be a Jeyna, Leyna, Jasper, Lazel, Liper, or whatever story! I will make this Percabeth for sure, I WILL NOT TEAR APART MY OTP XD, but I could make things a little more different. I will probably make it Caleo at the end, (as that is another OTP), although I could add a bit of Leo and someone else.. but I don't really like Jason or Piper, and I don't care excessively for their ship. Anyways, I'm rambling, but please leave a review on what you'd like from MoA. Also, please favorite and follow. It makes my day to find out another person enjoyed my story, as I am self conscious and I doubt myself constantly, but anyways...**

 **For my one new review:**

BookEntusiast2.0: Aw...I'm glad you think so, and hopefully you still do after reading it? I understand if you don't, my story isn't that good. But thanks for reviewing anyways!

 **Please review, and feel free to criticize but be _constructive._**

 **Until next time...Thanks!**

 **~FabdomQueen713**


	5. Chapter Five: Mark of Athena Part 1

**Hiii! It's FandomQueen713 again! This one is the beginning of the Mark of Athena... There still isn't enough reviews or PMs on what ships, so I'll kind of have it be Percabeth, Jeyna, Jasper, Leyna, Lazel, and Frazel?! I don't know, but I'll find some way! Anyone who reads this, please post a review on what ships, because I will take it into account. I will mention this again at the bottom author's note, so bear with me. Oh, and sorry for taking longer than normal to come out with the next chapter! But in return, I am making this a long one XD**

 **Now, onto the story! It will be Percy's and then Annabeth's POV...**

 ** _Percy's POV_**

After helping build a flying ship, which despite being a son of Poseidon, he was mostly useless at, and after excessively training and becoming the best warrior he could, Percy was tired. Leo, Piper, Reyna, and Percy were all on the Argo II, and hopefully, they would find Annabeth.

Oh gods, Annabeth. Percy missed her so dam much. **(XD)** Annabeth was like his lifeline, and without her...well, what was the point. Because of Hera's stupid plan of switching the leaders, Annabeth probably lost her memory and she might've...began to date...someone else.

 _No!_ Percy thought furiously. Their relationship was stronger than that. Although they were together a short amount of time, the bond was strong after being best friends for nearly five years.

"Percy, what were those coordinates again?" Percy relayed his coordinates to Leo with his nautical sense, and Leo announced that they would reach in a few minutes. Piper was pacing nearby, muttering about everyone relaxing and talking, but after so many years of dealing with Drew, Percy had learned how to block out some charmspeak. Piper's words still managed to make Percy relax, which made him forget his worries about Annabeth, if only temporarily.

Percy gripped tightly to the edge of the ship. While Zeus surely wouldn't blow them out of the sky, Percy still had issues with being so high. He ignored them, by remembering Annabeth. Reyna seemed to appear next to him.

"Thinking about her again?" Reyna asked, scanning Percy's body language to find out.

"Was I that obvious?" Percy weakly joked. Reyna reminded him of Annabeth at times; they both had calculating minds and a way with concealing their emotions. Not to mention both were strong, pretty women who...

Percy let his thoughts drift off. If he kept thinking about Annabeth, and she was...different, Percy would break. That couldn't happen, so he changed the conversation.

"Have you gotten your memories back?"

Reyna gave a slight nod, and the conversation became awkwardly silent. Leo suddenly called out, "Hey, Perce and Rey-Rey, which direction is it?" Reyna rolled her eyes and muttered about a certain Valdez, and Percy smirked. While Percy hadn't recognized Annabeth's feelings towards himself, he was surprisingly good at other people's, and Leo and Reyna had a thing. Obviously not as strong as him and Annabeth but...

 _"You have to stop thinking about her, Percy!"_ Percy's mind chided him. He took a deep breath, until suddenly they stopped moving, as though a wall appeared in front of them.

"Are you those awful Greeks, who are coming?" A lazy voice seemed to come from a statue. As much as Percy's ADHD messed with his mind, seeing a talking statue with no mouth moving was definitely a first.

Reyna gave a small salute."Terminus, I'm sorry we intrude, but we don't have any hostility towards the Romans. Praetor's honor."

Terminus seemed to give a sniff, then spoke."As you aren't praetor anymore, I suppose your honor doesn't matter. However, the daughter of Minerva has also agreed with you, so I shall let you drop your weapons, and let this monstrosity of a warship leave without any violence."

Leo's hands began to dance with flames."Dis you just call my ship a monstrosity because I know you didn't do that." Percy cut him off by splashing his hands with water and after a _pop!_ Leo dropped his ship controller. Apparently, the god Terminus could slap Leo even though he had no hands...

Piper sighed."Leo, don't you pay attention to Reyna! She said this god protects Camp Jupiter, and this warship is considered a weapon. I guess we can't land."

Percy's mind spun. "Um...Ternimouse, what if we hover over New Rome, and not bring any weapons down?" The god seemed to scoff, but after a quick round of debating, he agreed. Percy didn't pay much attention, as he was scanning the crowd for Annabeth.

Piper let down a rope ladder, and Piper, Leo, and Reyna started climbing down, while Percy just jumped over the edge, and let the water from a closeby river set him down gently. However, as he did, he felt a sense go through him. It felt like...his Achilles Curse was gone? But no matter. In front of him were lines and lines or Romans, hundreds of them.

They stared at Percy in awe, and as Reyna stepped down from the ladder next to him, she punched his arm.

"Idiot, don't do anything out of line like that. Romans like things to be in order and rules to be followed." Percy gave a nod like he understood, while scanning the crowd for Annabeth. Piper and Leo landed near him, and Percy saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a purple...toga? The boy stepped forward, and medals decorated his armor. He was quite tall, pretty muscular, but that was all Percy could catch because the next thing he saw left him breathless.

Annabeth. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was taller and more fit than ever. Her stormy gray eyes were dancing with emotions, which wasn't very common for her- at times she seemed almost emotionless, but once they saw him, she seemed to gasp.

Percy knew the feeling. He felt like he had been withdrawn from the best thing ever, and now, it was in his reach, but he couldn't grab it.

Next to her, a young African American girl with curly hair and a Chinese tall, buff, guy appeared, and they crowded around her.

Percy bit his lip in worry. Was that guy dating Annabeth?

Annabeth suddenly broke into a grin, and Percy felt himself give a lopsided smile in return. No, she had definitely not abandoned him.

The blonde guy, Jason, Percy guessed, from Reyna's description, spoke."Reyna, my former...colleague, it's good to have you back. And these, your friends.." Percy couldn't resist the urge any longer, and he rushed towards Annabeth at the same moment she rushed towards him.

Everyone gasped, and in the back of Percy's mind he heard Reyna face palm about his lack of obeying rules, but all he could think about was Annabeth and her storm gray eyes. They collided, and Percy instantly pulled her into an embrace. He clutched her, as if she was the only thing keeping him grounded, and him her.

And with that, Percy was positive she still loved him. Not caring what the Romans were thinking, he tilted his head down and brushed his lips against hers...and gods.

This was better than the first time they kissed at Mt. St. Helen's, or the third when they were underwater. His hand gripped her waist, and hers in his hair. Percy pulled away first, and his hand cupped her cheek lovingly.

"Oh gods, Wise Girl, I can't believe..." Before he could finish his statement, Annabeth punched his arm, hard. While other people may have found this rude or harsh, this couple was all about passionate love and little fights and arguments. He instantly grinned a lopsided smile and retaliated, flipping her over his shoulder, and onto the pavement.

Romans surged forward, but Jason called out to halt. Annabeth rolled over him and after a brief battle, which Annabeth won hands down, she pulled him back up. She was smiling widely.

Percy gave her a side hug, and then whispered,"I swear though, if you leave me again, you are going to regret it."

Annabeth simply grinned, and said,"You know I always win, Seaweed Brain."

With that, everything was settled. Everything was normal once Annabeth was claiming to always win. They turned their attention back to the others, who stared at them with confusion and fear. Jason cleared his throat.

"Um...well, it's good to see you again Reyna."

Reyna gave an awkward nod. Everyone could see the tension.

Percy supposed that they might have had feelings for each other, and the way they stared at one another made that definite, but the fact that Jason kept glancing at Piper, and that Reyna was holding Leo's hand, it was complicated.

Annabeth removed her head from Percy's shoulder, and then spoke. "Let me introduce the other members of the seven. Frank, son of Mars, or for the Greeks, Ares, and Hazel, daughter of Pluto or Hades." She gestured to the strong Chinese boy and the young pretty girl with the curly hair.

Frank gave a light wave, while Hazel stood there staring at Leo with wide golden eyes. Jason and Reyna seemed thankful for Annabeth's statement, as it ended their awkward silence. Reyna gave a strange gaze at Annabeth, both relief, anger, and sadness? Annabeth tightened her grip on Percy's hand as Reyna spoke.

"Well, this is Leo, child of Hephaestus, or Vulcan, and Piper, child of Venus or Aphrodite. " Jason seemed to stiffen at that, but Reyna didn't notice and she continued."And that's Percy, son of Neptune or Poseidon, but I'm sure you know that after Annabeth's and Percy's...display." There was a ripple of laughter, which was surprising to Percy. After meeting Reyna, he figured that the Romans didn't have a large sense of humor, but maybe he was wrong. Well, Annabeth would say he was always wrong...

Jason suddenly cried out,"Wait, I had a dream vision that I would go on this quest too! I should go instead of Perseus." Percy scowled.

"Call me Percy, and I'm sorry, but I am never leaving Annabeth's side again. Plus, no offense, but I've most likely done more quests and prophecies than you have, so I'm more experienced."

Jason stepped towards Percy, and Annabeth straightened. "Look, I am going on this quest, _Percy."_ They stayed silent, glaring at each other and sizing one another up.

Percy was maybe an inch shorter, and less broad, but was more fit for movement, and could most likely beat Jason in a fight.

Luckily, Piper interrupted. "Why don't we settle this later? Could we eat and discuss this later and more calmly?" Her strong charmspeak washed over everyone, and they nodded. Annabeth whispered, "she's just like Silena.." Percy felt her sadness as though it was part of him, and it was. But he was also so happy that they were together, that he just gave a smile. The Romans began to lead the way to the hall.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

All Annabeth could think about was Percy. Gods, she was so worried he had given up after those eight months and dated someone else. He clearly hadn't though, although after that glance from Reyna, she was sure plenty of people wanted to.

They headed towards the forum, and Hazel smiled lovingly at Annabeth while Frank scratched his head awkwardly. Annabeth was so glad they were now a couple; during the quest, each seemed to stare at each other but the other never noticed.

Although, there seemed to be a lot of tension between Jason, Reyna, Piper, and Leo. Annabeth knew Jason didn't fully care for Reyna, but with time he could have.

Anyways, the eight of them sat down at the largest table, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, and Hazel on one side, and the rest on the other. The rest of the legion seated themselves at the cohort's table.

Annabeth began."So, how should we go about this?"

Reyna started."Why don't we explain what each of us did?" After a nod, she started. Annabeth was in awe. Reyna, Leo, and Piper defeated quite a few giants, and they even managed to free Juno, and while Annabeth didn't like the goddess, she realized it had to be done. Piper and Leo added a couple details here and there, but Reyna mostly told the story.

At the end, Jason seemed surprised, but he was glancing at Piper in shock, not Reyna. For whatever reason, Piper gave Annabeth an eerie feeling; maybe it was her similarity to Silena, or her strange multicolored eyes that seemed like they could control you. Either way, whenever Piper spoke, everyone was entranced.

Well, everyone but Percy and herself, who kept both sidling closer to each other and squeezing each other's hands to ensure they were there. Annabeth smirked. She supposed true love was stronger than even charmspeak. Percy and Annabeth were definitely in love, although neither were brave enough to say it just yet. The daughter of Athena always had plans though, and she would certainly be able to succeed.

Annabeth noticed everyone staring at them in silence, and with a start realized Reyna was finished. Percy spoke."Well, I didn't go on a quest, but since the day Annabeth disappeared, I've been searching for her. I had Grover and the satyrs look, Tyson and his army helped, and I even managed to send Thalia and the hunters." Jason let out a gasp.

"Thalia?! Thalia Grace?"

Annabeth and Percy nodded, and Jason looked faint. Oh, of course. Jason's last name was Grace, and both were children of Zeus. That would have to be a talk for later... Annabeth began to tell her story about the quest with Hazel and Frank.

"I woke up in the Wolf House with no memories, except my name and Percy's face and name." At that, Percy's face changed to one of pain and love, and he pulled her even closer to her. Piper gave a sad smile, as though she recognized their love. Annabeth internally sighed. _Children of Aphrodite..._ Annabeth brushed her thought away, and continued.

As she spoke, with details from Hazel and Frank, everyone seemed in awe. Even Jason hadn't heard the full story, and his eyes, which had narrowed at Percy's name, were now wide in shock.

Leo and Reyna exchanged a look, and then Leo looked up, his eyes gleaming deviously. "So what now? Am I allowed to go hunting for another one of my countless girlfriends? I see some pretty hot-" he got cut off by a punch from each side-from Reyna and Piper.

Jason was smiling charmingly, at least, Annabeth assumed he thought it was charmingly, and was glancing between both girls.

Oh gods, there would be a lot of drama to come...

 **As always, Annabeth is right. There will be PLENTY of drama. Also, PLEASE PM or REVIEW what couples you would like. Also, I'm considering having Reyna go along with the seven on the quest...What do you all think? Please leave a review.**

 **Also, thanks everyone who left a review! Here's the responses...**

 **Catlyn-Cat987 : Thanks for your review! I will try my best to add as much Jasper as I can. Also, I hope you liked it! Plus, your English is very good, don't worry!**

 **writer wisher : Aw, I'm glad you like it! Also, I meant bowed our heads, not Jeds, but I'm curious to see what Jeds are too! Also, I apologize for my typos: a lot of these chapters I type on my phone. Anyways, thanks for your review! **

**Guest: Ok, I've added a bit of Jeyna, sorry, I saw your review late DX. Hopefully you like the story! Thanks for your review, and please leave a name if you review again (which I hope you do, I love input! XD) so I can acknowledge you!**

 **That's it for the reviews! Please please please let me know what couples you want and if you want Reyna on the Argo ll! Talk about a plot twist XD! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, which is a lot of Percabeth, but once I start the Percabeth, I can't stop! XD**

 **Once again, please review or PM, and until next time, BYEEE!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the sixth chapter of...Nah, too cheesy. Oh well! XD It's FandomQueen713 here, I mean, who else could it be? I would like to thank anyone who reviewed, favorites, or followed this story or me! So far, I've gotten more Jeyna, Leyna, and Liper requests than Jasper...if you want to change that, review or PM me! Now on to the story!**

 **This will be Piper, Reyna, and Hazel's POV... Enjoy!**

 ** _Piper's POV_**

Ever since they had gotten on the Argo II, Piper felt unneeded. She hadn't even really used her charmspeak, until she had to calm Jason down.

Jason, who was a Roman leader, and a very good looking one at that. While Percy was definitely attractive, his sea green eyes and dark hair, as well as his lean and strong build, Jason felt more attainable.

They were currently sitting in the dining area, awkwardly staring at each other. She saw Jason smile at Reyna, than her, then Reyna again. Piper could feel the tension being very high, and being a daughter of the goddess of love meant she could sense feelings. Percy and Annabeth were of course radiating strong love, Hazel and Frank were also, but much less, and Jason? Well, even Piper couldn't understand how Jason, Reyna, or Leo felt.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a high voice. "Praetor, you really intend to allow these...Greeks...to enter this camp? I thought this was a place for demigods, not those...creatures." The blonde skinny

boy said, glaring down at the Greeks. Annabeth sharply stood up, and being the tall girl she was, she was able to condescendingly look down on him. "Octavian, they...sorry, I mean we-are Greek demigods. I am Greek, and I was raised to praetor. Are you saying you are against our camp's ruling?" Annabeth said cool and collectively, as though not realizing how she had made it for Octavian. If he wanted support, he would have to accept her words.

Piper smiled. She liked Annabeth-a pretty, strong, athletic, smart, and powerful girl, who seemed to have control over her life-and gods knows how much Piper didn't.

Octavian, flustered, responded. "Uh...of course not praetor. I'll um..." Reyna interrupted his stuttering. "Why don't you burn your bears, Octavian. Aren't you glad I'm back as well?" Octavian gave a slow nod, before sending a cold glare at Piper and Leo.

The group fell in silence, until Percy stood. "Look, I know this sounds silly, but what if we- Leo?!" Percy cut himself off with a gasp at Leo. Everyone sharply turned their heads towards him, but Piper could see nothing wrong.

Annabeth whispered."Are you okay, Percy?"

Percy shook his head. "No..I mean yeah, it's just, I saw Leo's eyes turn gold and him evilly grin."

Annabeth tried to cover up her shock, before speaking in Greek giving orders. Percy lunged towards Leo, and grabbed his arms, pinning him to his chair, and Piper stood up, following the orders.

She said what Annabeth had commanded her to. "Eidolon, escape Leo's body." Leo's eyes became gold as he turned to look at her.

"And why should I? I have been promised to live eternally from Gaea, why should I listen to you?" Leo-the eidolon hissed.

Piper swallowed and continued using her charmspeak heavily. "You and all others of your kind will not be allowed to enter any of us again. You will swear on the River Styx."

"I...I will swear it on the River Styx."

"Good, now leave."

Leo flopped forward, out of Percy's grasp, and Reyna caught him, before propping him upright.

Leo gave a confused smile."Why are you all looking at me? Do you want a bit of my flaming awesome hotness? There is plenty of Leo to go around."

And he's back. Percy went back to Annabeth, complimenting her.

"How did you know what...that was?" Piper felt herself ask.

Annabeth shrugged, with Percy's arm around her. "I know mythology pretty well, and with Percy's description, I was fairly sure he was being controlled by an eidolon. Plus, it's pretty obvious, considering eidolons are under Gaea's control, and they would want to mess with our Roman Greek bonding." Piper stared in awe as Annabeth casually rolled off this information.

Even Reyna was surprised which was shocking, because she seemed impressed and Reyna probably hated Annabeth for taking Percy and all.

She saw Jason look at Annabeth with admiration and sadness. Piper sighed...

 ** _Reyna's POV_**

After the whole, Annabeth saved the day situation, Reyna felt unimportant. She should have figured out that this happened! But of course, that daughter of Athena did, just like she found out everything on Circe's island. Annabeth mentioned it earlier, when she talked about meeting Hyla, giving an apologetic glance towards Reyna, and while she was touched, she also was angry. Reyna calmed herself down, and looked at Jason, who was smiling at her.

Reyna was so confused. Did Jason like her still, or Piper, or Annabeth? Reyna was usually pretty good at reading emotions, but it seemed even Jason didn't know.

Octavian interrupted her thoughts. Apparently, he was back again."See! That traitorous Greek brought in a monster here to mess with us Romans!" Jason rolled his eyes, then stood up, towering over Octavian.

"Look, you're probably the stupidest person I've met. He was controlled by the eidolon because Gaea wanted to drive us apart, not him. Why don't you go and stay at your table and stop bothering us." Jason said rudely and

condescendingly. While to anyone else, that would've been mean and awful, with Octavian it was kind of expected. Octavian huffed and left.

Percy once again interrupted the silence, his sea green eyes staring at Annabeth. It was pretty easy to see why; Annabeth was gorgeous, athletic, strong, smart, powerful, and even had a bit of humor. Plus, it was clear to see she loved Percy as much as he loved her, which was a lot.

"Wait, if eight of us want to go, why don't we go on the quest altogether? It couldn't hurt to have an extra person, right?"

Leo stood, dragging the attention towards him."Well, I have seven rooms, and one more for Coach Hedge, our satyr protector."

Annabeth sighed, lovingly. "I'm sure my idiot Seaweed Brain was suggesting that he and I room together, but how about two of the girls or two of the guys room?" They all gave a contented nod, although Percy was also blushing and sad , while Annabeth planned out what would work

best.

"Ok, well we clearly don't want Percy or Jason together- sorry boys, but we all know your tension there. Reyna and Piper shouldn't go-yes Piper, I know you're friends but I have a feeling that will be dramatic because of Jas-never mind. Hmm...We probably want friends to go together so that leaves...Hazel and I, or Percy and Leo." Percy and Annabeth at the same time said,"I'll do it", and then looked at each other in despair. It seemed that both were communicating with each other, but without words. Reyna sighed. She knew how strong their bond was for sure now.

Reyna announced."I can room with Hazel, we were pretty good friends before. Of course, only if you're okay with that, Hazel?" Hazel gave a sudden nod, before smiling and hugging Reyna. Now, that was settled.

Leo leaned towards Reyna. "Are you sure you don't want to room with me instead? I can assure you I will gladly agree to that." Reyna slapped Leo, or attempted to. Leo had ducked expecting it, but he wasn't expecting a kick in the shins, which is what Reyna did now.

 _Ah, all's well that ends well._

 _ **Hazel's POV**_

When Hazel first saw Percy Jackson, she gasped. Annabeth had described him plenty of times, and quite well, but when Hazel saw him, she thought he was a god. He seemed so powerful when he jumped out of the sky and used the water to catch him, and seemed so broken until he saw Annabeth. At their kiss, even Hazel didn't look away, and it was intense and loving. She stared in awe at their fight, which Hazel suspected Percy could have won if he tried harder, and barely spared a glance at the others until Percy and Annabeth finished.

But even after all that, Hazel was still surprised at his sudden volunteering to room. It didn't seem like he particularly wanted to, or had an incredibly strong friendship with Leo, but rather didn't want Annabeth or Hazel forced into sharing a room if one didn't want to. His care for his friends was shared with Annabeth as she instantly volunteered too, and their gaze was strong as they seemed to mentally communicate with one another.

Luckily, Reyna saved them, by volunteering. Hazel gladly accepted the older girl's offer. Reyna was one of the few who knew about her living in the past, and Reyna knew Sam-Leo, quite well, so maybe she would help Hazel find out why Sammy was back.

Leo, as if noticing her gaze on him, grinned and- oh gods, it was just like Sammy. Frank tightened his grip on Hazel's hand , while glaring at Leo.

Looking around at Reyna, Jason, and Piper, Reyna and Leo, Leo and Frank, Percy, Reyna, and Annabeth, and of course Percy and Jason, Hazel realized just how much drama there would be.

And it was a lot...

 **The End! Just kidding, I hope to write my next chapter soon. This was kind of a filler chapter, and the next one will be about the Eight leaving, but afterwards, I probably want certain scenes to add with all of them, like the scene with Nemesis might be a group of three and stuff. Please review or PM what you want!**

 **For the reviews:**

BookL0ver1998- **Same, I love Jason and Percy drama! Also, if you want a lot, you should check out my other PJO story: Jason's Jealousy-After the Dam War. I mean, what? I'm not self promoting myself! XD But seriously, I'm glad you liked it, when though I admittedly think my writing is awful...Anyways, thanks for the review and your constant support!**

writer wisher- **True, and thanks for your opinion! So far, Jeyna is ahead of Jasper, so I'll try to add more! Also, I'm adding Reyna to the Argo ll, so that's that! XD Thanks for your review, constant support, and suggestions!**

 **And that's it for the reviews! Please let me know the ships you want (other than the Argo ll, Lol, bad pun) and also how you like the story. Oh, and please tell me what Mark of Athena scenes you want me to rewrite. I will try and make them a different person's POV, or add a different character in it, whatever. Either way, please leave a review or PM on your input or thoughts or suggestions!**

 **Review, favorite, follow, whatever! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now, on to the next!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I wonder who this could possibly be...**

 **I have no idea what I'm typing anymore, XD. It's FandomQueen713 with the seventh chapter of Switched! I hope you enjoy!**

 **So far, the ships are: Percabeth, Jeyna, Leyna, and Frazel...**

 **Enjoy, and now on to the plot...It will be Leo, Jason, and Frank's POV**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing...DX**

 ** _Leo's POV_**

Leo was irritated. First, as soon as Leo climbed off the Argo ll, Jason Grace-that Roman praetor, instantly attracted both Piper and Reyna. Leo was used to this kind of thing- currently, his closest friend was Percy. But Jason kept leading them on!

And as much as Leo pretended to flirt with everyone, he honestly only liked Reyna in _that_ way. She acted like she had no sense of humor, and was incredibly strong, beautiful, and powerful, and yet she was able to conceal her emotions beautifully. Of course, Leo also kind of liked Piper, although not as strongly.

Jason here was trying to take both of them! And then, to make things even worse, he had to become controlled by an eidolon- whatever that was. That scary blonde, Annabeth, saved everyone and assured them that Leo had no part in it, yet Leo could tell everyone was a little wary. Octavian kept glancing at Leo furiously, as if implying he was a traitor.

All in all, Leo was having a pretty crappy day. He half paid attention to the discussion, making a couple comments about room space, and added a few flirting jokes here and there so people believed he actually cared and was himself.

But on the inside, Leo felt like trash. Useless, thrown out and rejected, as well as unwanted. It was a common feeling of his. With his friends, he was the oddball out with his obsessive building and strange jokes. With his cabin, none of them were good with people, just like Hephaestus. And with the rest of camp? Ha! He was like a joke to them. Only his mother truly understood him.

Leo felt himself unknowingly start tapping out in Morse code,"I love you." Annabeth cut herself off in whatever she was talking about and looked at him. Leo sighed. Right, Annabeth was a daughter of Athena. She definitely knew Morse code.

Leo let a joking look cross his face."I know I'm handsome, but don't let it distract you, sweetheart." Annabeth scowled in disgust at him, and Percy rolled his eyes. But underneath all of that, Annabeth glanced at Reyna, and had a look of understanding cross her face before she continued.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We leave at 6 pm tonight, and head to...well, wherever it is we decide we have to go to first. Until then...actually, I'm not sure what to do until then..." Annabeth trailed off, as if surprised that she forgot to plan out every single detail. Although Leo could understand that. You always make a blueprint and plan out everything before building.

Percy spoke."Well, I'd like a tour of New Rome, and, Wise Girl, I know you want to talk about the architectiness to someone so let's do that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes."Seaweed Brain, its architecture, and fine. If we're free now, let's go." Jason gave a nod, and Annabeth alongside Percy stood up. Percy leaned down and kissed her, before they left, holding hands. Leo gave a sad smile as they left. He wanted someone to love him like that, but that surely would never happen. Jason gazed sadly at them, and Leo was confused. Was that don of Jupiter also interested in Annabeth too?

Frank suddenly stood up, giving a glare at Leo for whatever reason. "Hazel and I should be at the beach...um...if that's okay with you of course?" Frank addded softly, looking at Hazel. Leo was astounded. Frank looked so broad and tall, yet his voice was so sweet and kind, and he seemed to have the ferocity of a marshmallow. Hazel nodded, and followed Frank, after giving another wide eyed look at Leo. He had no idea why, but Hazel kept looking at him strangely the entire time they ate, which made it really hard to enjoy his taco.

Piper stood up, dragging Leo by the collar up to. "We will go to the Argo ll," she said, giving a pointed look at Leo. She seemed to want Jason and Reyna alone together, and Leo complied. Jason cleared his throat, and gestured Reyna into his praetor's office.

The rest of the camp watched them as the two left.

As Leo and Piper walked towards the Argo ll, he whispered. "So, you and Jason...eh?" He then received an elbow on his stomach, which he did not enjoy.

 ** _Jason's POV_**

Of course, he was left alone with Reyna. Who else would he get stuck with?

It wasn't that he hated her, or disliked her at all- of anything, it was the exact opposite, but the awkwardness was appparent. Jason led her into their office.

They each sat down, and Jason almost felt like it was the old times. Almost.

Reyna had clearly changed. She was wearing an orange "CHB" shirt, along with a more emotional expression. She was leaner than before, and was looking at him uncertainly, as if debating if she could trust him.

Jason felt a pang in his heart, and he looked at Reyna with hope. She didn't say anything, and Jason knew that if a conversation was going to occur, he'd have to start it.

"How are you, Reyna?"

She shrugged. "Fine." She abruptly stopped, silencing the conversation.

Jason continued. "Well, Aurum and Argentum have missed you a lot...and so have I." He made a motion with his hands, and the huge gold and silver dogs padded towards Reyna. She smiled and bent down to smother them with pets, before actually speaking.

"I've missed them too! Jace, you better have been treating them right. Tell me the truth, because you know what'll happen if you don't." Jason smiled. That was his Reyna.

"Rey, of course I've been treating them well! They were all I had left of you."

Reyna paused her dog petting, and looked towards him. Her brown eyes glistened with something as she stared at him with a painful agony. "Jason, do you care for me?" Jason swallowed. This made all the difference.

Jason walked towards Reyna, and then he opened his mouth to speak. "Of course I do, Reyna. You don't know how I felt when you disappeared. I never lost hope, Rey, never." He admitted to himself that he could've tried harder to find her, and that if he cared so much about her, he shouldn't feel these kinds of emotions for Piper.

But all those thoughts disappeared as Reyna closed the gap between their lips, still swaddled with dogs around their legs, and they kissed.

One kiss. One kiss made all the difference.

 ** _Frank's POV_**

Ever since the kiss from Hazel a few days ago, Frank's heart expanded. They still hadn't established where they stood-were they dating, a couple, just friends?-Frank had no idea. Up until then, it hadn't mattered.

But as soon as Hazel saw Samm-Leo, he needed to know.

Frank gestured to Hazel, and together they sat down on the sand, as they stared at the waves that repeatedly crashed into the shore. "Hazel, do you regret kissing me?"

Hazel blushed, before furiously shaking her head.

"Me either, it's just- I saw how you were looking at Samm- Leo."

Hazel took a breath. "I like you, Frank. I'm just shocked that Sammy is alive. But, he seems so sure he is Leo...? I don't know. They have the same personalities and looks, but Frank, I don't care for Leo like I do for you." Frank felt himself relax. In the back of his mind, he heard a few voices screaming. His dad.

 _Beat that horrible Graecus up for it!_ Mars yelled angrily.

 _Yeah, kill Hephaestus' son! Use a bazooka!_

Ares agreed.

 _No, use your spear! Be more Roman!_ Mars argued.

Frank sighed. Even when they agreed, they disagreed. He wondered if the others had conflicting parents in their minds, but instantly shook off that thought. The others were all strong enough to not let a voice fill their heads.

Hazel's hand entwined itself with Frank's, and he felt his mind go blank. Anytime Hazel so much as mentioned his name, he could only think of her.

And Frank was okay with that, he thought as Hazel leaned her head onto his shoulder.

 **Aww...Leo's not-fitting-in-anywhere-ness, Jeyna's cuteness, and thatbshirt bit of Frazel's sweetness. And of course, Percabeth's perfection.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked that chapter. NOW, I REALLY NEED REVIEWS. Tell me what scenes you want me to do from MoA, either PM or review, whatever. But until I get some, I may not update...**

 **Keep that terrifying thought in your mind XD. Although you guys probably wouldn't care, cause my writings not even that great XD.**

 **Anyways...**

 **For my reviews:**

BookL0ver1998- **Aw, lol, I love dam jokes too! I'm glad you like it, and hopefully you enjoyed this one too? Thanks for reviewing and your constant support! I hope to hear from you every chapter, your reviews always make my day!**

Confused: **I'm not sure where I accidentally wrote that, but there will always be Percabeth! I can assure you that no matter what, this story will definitely be Percabeth. Also, thanks for the review!**

bookfangirl445: **Aw, I'm glad you like it! I truly don't think my writing is anything special, but it made my day to hear that you liked it! Also, you're right, I don't have many reviews ;(, but I'm confused as to what you mean. Sorry, I only joined Fanfiction recently, so I have no idea how to 'send my story's link to readers.' Do I just PM random readers the link? I'd really appreciate if you or any person who reads this would explain that. Thanks! Also, I once again, can't thank you enough for your compliments in the story! XD. Thanks for the review, and I hope I get another from you soon! XD**

 **Seriously, please leave a review, not just on w** **hat you think of the story, but also suggestions for scenes from the Mark of Athena you'd like me to rewrite, as well as ships. With my author powers, I can still randomly change ships from one way to another, so please review or PM me that! XD**

 **Criticism is accepted, but only constructive! I hope you enjoyed, and until next time!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! FandomQueen713 here, with your next chapter... Oh gods, I'm so cheesy. XD I still haven't gotten any scene suggestions from anyone, ;(, but I appreciate all the suggestions for couples!**

 **This will be the scene where they all leave... Percy, Hazel, and Reyna's POV.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: if I had owned any of the characters, I would have died of joy. I am, however, alive and not a zombie so I own nothing...XD**

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Annabeth had talked his ear off about crown molds and pillars, as well as plenty of other architecture terms. Percy, somehow, had missed her eagerness about everything. No, correction: Percy had missed everything about Annabeth.

After a comfortable moment of silence, Annabeth shyly spoke. "Percy, at New Rome, demigods can grow up and live their lives here, going to college, having...kids, everything. I was wondering if...after the war of course...I mean.." Annabeth stuttered, and then gained control. "After the war, would you like us to stay here?"

Percy felt himself still. Annabeth, the beautiful, intelligent Greek warrior, wanted to stay here? It was such a sweet thought, but how could she think to leave Camp Half Blood?

Annabeth mistook his silence for rejection. "Never mind, I just needed something to keep me going. You know about my obsession with making something permanent...but" Annabeth got cut off by Percy interrupting, grabbing her soft hands.

"No! I love the idea, it's just I would also like to stay at Camp Half Blood. But no matter where you go, I will come. I don't know what we will do, maybe try to create something like that in Camp Half Blood?- but I will always be with you, Wise Girl." Annabeth seemed relieved and touched. She stood on her toes and kissed him, properly, without anyone else watching. Percy knew his words were correct, and true. Annabeth was Percy's life source, he would never leave her.

They continued walking, hands entwined, until it was time to meet the others and leave.

 ** _Hazel's POV_**

Hazel wanted to kick herself for staring at Leo like that. Annabeth would never reveal her emotions so obviously, she would examine and plan out what to do, and figure out the situation. Annabeth was Hazel's role model, and Hazel needed to think more like her.

After convincing Frank there was nothing going on, and there wasn't, she had a pretty good time. They relaxed on the beach in happiness and when they had to leave, Frank even pecked Hazel on the lips!

Hazel was in a good mood for the rest of the time. They met Reyna and Jason, Leo and Piper, but Percy and Annabeth were no where to be seen.

"Probably out somewhere making out," Leo whistled, and Reyna smacked his arm.

Hazel watched the two of them carefully. She had no idea how Reyna felt, but it was clear Leo liked her.

Hazel felt a twinge of sadness, but reminded herself about Frank. Frank was hers- and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She would never have had it any other way.

Percy and Annabeth walked, hand in hand, towards the group a minute later.

"Ready?" Percy asked, grinning a lopsided smile.

Hazel, along with the others, nodded. "Definitely."

 ** _Reyna's POV_**

Reyna was shocked. What had overcome her to kiss Jason like that? Reyna had never let emotions control her... the Greeks had certainly changed her.

Leo grinned mischievously as Annabeth explained the plan. Reyna watched as he slipped his finger into his tool belt, and pulled out a few screws. He started building some contraption, and Reyna watched in interest.

"-so, we will need to gather some supplies and prepare, and then we will get in the Argo ll. From there...I guess we'll see what happens."

Percy gasped. "Annabeth is fine with not having a plan?! Okay, what have you Romans done?" Annabeth his a smile and punched him in the arm, hard. Percy winced a bit, and Annabeth looked at him in concern.

"Don't you still have Achilles' curse?"

Percy shook his head. "As soon as the river water caught me here, it disappeared." Annabeth nodded in understanding, before turning back to the group.

"So, are we ready?"

Everyone gave another nod, except Leo, who saluted and said, "Aye, aye captain! Wait, I'm captain... um, aye, aye leader! That doesn't have the same ring to it...hmm...yes, sir! I mean, yes ma'am!" Reyna hid a grin as he spoke. Leo was a bit like Reyna, in the sense that both hid their true sadness- Leo with laughter and Reyna with calmness.

She flicked his ear, and he muttered rapidly in Spanish. He clearly didn't realize that both Reyna and Annabeth knew Spanish - Reyna being Latino and Annabeth being...well, Annabeth.

He received two kicks in the shin, and he fell to silence. Jason watched Reyna with Leo in confusion and sadness. She pretended not to notice.

Annabeth cleared her throat, and rested her head on Percy's shoulder. It was clear to see that she was always looked to as leader, and Annabeth seemed to be tired, probably overworking herself. No doubt Percy being here would allow her to relax a little.

Reyna couldn't believe that she ever thought she had a chance with Percy. He was perfect for Annabeth, and Annabeth him.

"Well, let's get going." Annabeth walked towards the boat, admiring its structure.

"Leo, you built this? Wow, the structure is incredible! How were you able to..." They started communicating about the structure, and Reyna fought down a twinge of jealousy. Annabeth clearly loved Percy with all her heart and more. She would not get in the way of the triangle with Jason.

Suddenly, Octavian charged towards Percy. Percy looked at him uncertainly, grabbing Octavian's arms to restrict him.

Octavian then kicked Percy in the shin, and at Percy's brief moment of surprise, lashed out. Percy flipped Octavian onto the ground, and then placed his foot on top of the younger boy's chest.

Octavian yelled out,"I told you they were traitors! Look at what this Graecus did!" Groups of people from the legions swarmed the area and saw Percy on top of Octavian. They screamed in anger, thinking the Greeks betrayed them, and Reyna shouted out.

"No! Octavian attacked Percy, not the other way around."

Annabeth agreed, and explained what happened. A lot of the legion accepted it, but a few of Octavian's followers seemed to disagree.

Jason spoke, his toga blowing around him. "Dakota and Gwen, we are leaving you as the praetors until we get back. Please make sure no one," at this, Jason gestured to Octavian, "gets out of line. "

With that, the crew of 8 got onto the Argo ll and met the cranky Coach Hedge who was screaming about blowing things up. Everyone got settled, and Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank were shown around.

But as soon as the Argo ll started flying, Octavian shot a cannon, and they began spiraling out of control. Dakota's screams of anger were heard, and Octavian was certainly punished.

But it wasn't enough, Reyna thought, as the crew fell to the ground, while the boat tilted precariously on its side and crashed into a lake.

 **The end. XD**

 **The next chapter will be about them meeting Nemesis and getting supplies to fix the boat. However, I really need ideas from you all about what scenes you want. Please review or PM me your ideas, on what parts of MoA you want in this story or if you want me to just write everything, which could be more boring, but either way. Also,** **I've tried to incorporate more of your ships here!**

 **For the reviews:**

DOTE: **Aw, thanks! And yeah, from the other Reyna and Annabeth switch stories, they go in so much detail about the first two books, but to be honest, I found that the most interesting parts were from MoA. So, I focused on it more. I'm glad you liked the story! Also, I'm not sure what you mean about Ares appearing, but if it happened, it was probably either a typo, or he switched to Ares because he was thinking about his Greek form/kids. I'm planning on doing Jeyna and Leyna, like a love triangle, so I hope you enjoy that! Also, Mark of Athena was my favorite out of the whole series, so I really think you should read it! Sorry, I'm being my bossy, book recommending self XD. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you review again soon.**

writer wisher: **I'm glad you reviewed again XD. Im not sure why it didn't post earlier, maybe a glitch? Anyways...I'm going to take your suggestion and do a Leyna-Jeyna love triangle! I like the idea, plus it satisfies both the Leyna shippers and Jeyna shippers! Also, I'm not sure what will happen with Piper either, hopefully I decide before this story gets finished XD. I really appreciate your reviews and input! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and hopefully you like this one as well? Once again, thanks for reviewing!**

Gabs: **Aw, thanks! I love your enthusiasm and suggestions! Trust me when I say there will be more Jeyna XD! I'm glad you like it, and I think your English is great! Better than a lot of native English speakers at least XD! Thanks for your review, and I hope I hear from you again!**

 **That's all for that! Please leave a review, it makes my day! Even if you thought my chapter/story sucked, I want to her from you (but be constructive!) Sorry for this chapter being short!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! It's FandomQueen713 with your next chapter! (Imagine that like it's a news reporter voice or something. XD)**

 **Here is the next part. I'm sorry that it took much longer, but sadly I didn't get any scenes recommended. DX**

 **This will be the continuation of the last scene, in Reyna, Leo, and Hazel's POVs. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. If I did, I would need a creative mind which I clearly don't have- like, not even in this disclaimer XD**

 ** _Reyna's POV_**

They were about to crash into a freaking lake! Reyna felt herself fly forwards, but Hazel managed to grab her while wrapping her other arm around a mast. Leo was grabbing the controls, furiously trying to save them, but it seems that they weren't working. Coach Hedge was swinging his baseball bat desperately, while using his goat legs to stay upright. Jason and Frank had both tried to fly and help, but it didn't seem to work. Frank had then turned into an elephant and tried to even out the weight, which didn't help much. Jason had grabbed Piper and was flying her above the boat, the two safe in their own little world.

Reyna ignored that spark of betrayal in her heart as she continued to assess the situation. It seemed like only Percy was having much luck helping. He was using his water powers to lift some of the lake water and catch them softly, similar to what he did to the chariot when Reyna, Leo, Piper, Butch, and him crashed into the CHB lake. They seemed to crash into lakes often...

Annabeth was rushing around carefully, stabilizing something's and whispering to Leo about what was happening. Reyna caught the words "bronze" and "mast" but nothing else was heard as the Argo 2 came in contact with the lake.

Somehow, they managed to stay afloat. Leo sighed, resting his head against the wheel. "I'm going to need a large piece of celestial bronze, lime, and tar." Festus began to churn and creak, and Leo's face lightened up. Reyna had to admit, she liked seeing him happy. Leo never truly was as full of laughter and joy as he pretended.

"Okay, festus says we only need two groups. One to get the tar, and one for the rest. I'm thinking two groups of three," Leo finished, and the crew gave a nod in unison.

Percy spoke,"I can help with the tar, and I'm definitely taking Annabeth. Um, Frank, why don't you help us get there by turning into a dragon or something?" The Asian Canadian seemed a bit disgruntled, but he just nodded.

Reyna then spoke. "Well, I'll bet the celestial bronze. Um, I will take Hazel and..." for a split second, Reyna glanced between Leo, Jason, and Piper. She had definitely seen Piper and Jason's feelings for one another when Jason had held Piper like that. Reyna felt a bit of a fire burn in her heart that Jason and Reyna had kissed and he had then chose apiier. "And Leo, why don't you come?"

Leo gave a startled nod, and Jason glared at Reyna confused. But the most syrorisybg thing was Piper's sad and understanding look.

Reyna felt her rage grow. Reyna didn't need pity from a daughter of Venus. She turned around quickly, her long dark braid whipping around. "Let's go then." Reyna said, heading down the ladder with Hazel and Leo right begin. Frank transformed into a dragon and Percy and Annabeth flew away on him.

It was going to be a long quest.

 ** _Hazel's POV_**

Unsurprisingly, there was tension between Hazel and Leo. The more surprising thing was the tension between Reyna and Leo. She watched as Nemesis spoke to the three of them, Leo pocketed a cookie, and Reyna stared at him hungrily and sadly. Hazel's old friend had gotten herself in boy drama...

The theee walked towards a sandy area after leaving Nemesis. "Now for the lime." Leo aid, getting on his knees.

"What lime?" Hazel blurted out, confused.

"Well it's... actually, its hard to explain but this sand is what we need to collect." Leo pulled out a red Paul from his tool belt, somehow, and Reyna crouched beside the two, smirking.

"We should have brought some shovels and stuff." Reyna said, amused.

"Yeah, we could have made a sand castle!" Hazel added.

"A lime castle." Leo finished, scooping up the last bit of sand. Hazel felt her heart ache. He was just like Sammy. She noticed Reyna attempting to hide a smile, and let out a sigh. Sammy was the past. Hazel needed to forgot him, she liked Frank.

The three of them headed towards where the Celestial Bronze supposedly was.

"So where is it?" Reyna asked, looking around.

"Where is it?" An echo came from somewhere, and Hazel turned to find who it was. A shimmering and almost clear girl was nearby.

"Who are you?" Hazel asked.

"Who are you?"

Leo stepped in front of the girl. "I am Bad Boy Supreme and the king of awesomeness as well as-" he got shoved aside by Reyna.

"We need celestial bronze. Do you know if any is nerby?"

"Nearby," she said. It seemed this girl was cursed to repeat what people said.

Leo figured that out too. "You can only repeat what we say? Right?"

"Right."

"Leo is so hot and I just love him because he is the mcshizzle supreme. Now say it."

"Say it," came the echoes reply.

"Hey! That's not what I meant!"

"What I meant!"

This two began bickering, and by that, Hazel meant Leo was arguing and the girl was echoing. Reyna told them to shut up at some point as they walked.

When they arrived, Hazel saw a gorgeous scenery with a river, and many flowers and plants springing around. She itched to be able to draw it.

There were nymphs everywhere, all close to one guy staring at the river.

The boy was gorgeous. He had flawless skin, golden hair, a chiseled jaw, and was fairly muscular. She let out a gasp at his looks, along with Reyna, and the nymphs turned towards them.

"Narcissus is ours! Leave demigods! Oh, and you brought that stupid Echo too? All of you can go. He wants me!" One nymph cried out, holding a paper with an... autograph?

"No, I'm the rock nymph and he's always by the rocks! Narcissus clearly loves me. All the rock nymphs agree I'm the prettiest." Another nymph cried out, and they began to argue.

Someone else called out. She was wearing a leafy dress and had flowers decorating her hair., but she had what looked like an 'I 3 Narcissus' shirt over her. "Stop! You don't want to become like Echo here! Remember, gossiping can lead to trouble."

The other nymphs laughed and began telling stories. Hazel looked at Reyna, surprised. She had never met any nymphs so... unusual.

Echo pointed at the river, and Hazel looked at it. There seemed to be something gold...oh, probably celestial bronze. Leo started walking there, and Hazel and Reyna followed. They approached the handsome guy, Narcissus.

"What are you doing?" Reyna asked, looking at Narcissus.

"Staring at myself..." he didn't even lift his head to look at them, and he had a deep voice. He stretched his hand out as if to touch the reflection in the river, before pausing. "No, it might cause ripples and ruin my face." Narcissus said, pulling his hand back.

"My face." Echo said quietly.

Leo started speaking. "Hey, why don't I get that bronze? You'll still be able to see yourself."

Narcissus shook his head. "No, the color makes my face look so amazing."

The nymphs in the background squealed. One called out, "You are so handsome! Let's get married!" While others cried out, "I must have watched his YouTube video a thousand times! Marry me!"

It was almost amusing watching the nymphs throw themselves at Narcissus.

Echo was now waving her hand in front of Narcissus' face, but if he noticed, he said nothing.

Hazel reached down and tried to pull the bronze away, but Narcissus suddenly grabbed her hand with a lightning grip. "No! Don't move it!" He continued staring at his reflection while releasing Hazel's hand.

Leo whispered, "We need a plan." Reyna and Hazel agreed, and Echo led them away.

Hazel had no idea it would be such a... strange plan.

 ** _Leo's POV_**

What ended up happening was Leo having Reyna and Hazel draw 'tattoos' on him saying, "Hot Stuff" and "Team Leo". He smudged grease on his face and slicked back his hair. At the last second, he stuck a wrench in his back pocket.

Reyna was looking at him crazily, while Hazel watched him uneasily. He had no idea what either of them thought about him, but now wasn't that one to find out. He approached the nymphs, while Hazel and Echo headed towards the Celestial Bronze. Reyna lightly held her sword near Leo, shaking her head at the crazy plan.

"Team Leo!" Leo yelled out, and the nymphs liked towards him strangely.

"Look, I know I'm hot, but you all don't need to fight for me. There's enough Leo to go around." Leo flirted, winking. Narcissus' shoulders tensed.

"No one would want you!" One of the nymphs yelled, waving her 'Narcissus Rocks!' bag.

Leo ran a finger through his hair, unconcerned. "I get it, I'm smoking hot. Even Narcissus loves me. " The nymphs looked unimpressed, but Leo noticed Narcissus begin to pay attention slightly.

Time to kick it up a notch.

Leo placed both thumbs underneath his overall strings and snapped them. "If you look up lame in the dictionary, the first thing you'll see is Narcissus. But if you were going to look up awesome, it'd be me."

One of the nymphs looked at Leo curiously. "I suppose he is kind of cute, in a scrawny way."

"Scrawny? You bet I'm scrawny! Scrawny is the new sizzling hot! I get dates all the time. Do you know why Narcissus' bow has webs all over it? He uses it for hunting for dates."

A few nymphs let out a laugh, and one let out a shriek. "Team Leo!"

Leo laughed, surprised his plan was working. Hazel and Echo had now managed to grab the Celestial Bronze, without Narcissus noticing, as he was looking at Leo.

"Yeah, if I was as ugly as Narcissus, I'd drown myself. Oh wait, you already did!"

Reyna was rubbing her forehead as if his words were so stupid he was giving her a headache.

More nymphs started laughing, and Narcissus looked suspicious. "He is not hot at all! They must be planning something..." Narcissus turned back towards the river and gasped. "They took my bronze." He spotted Hazel lugging it a short distance away.

"Get them! The first one who does can kiss me, well, after I kiss myself." Narcissus yelled.

Most of the nymphs started running, though a few were confused and yelling, "Team Leo!"

Leo rushed forward, and Reyna began helping Hazel with the bronze.

Usually, nymphs were very fast, but they were all carrying Narcissus merchandise, which slowed them down. Also, Echo was tripping many of them, tackling them to the ground. Still, the nymphs were gaining on them.

Leo joined Reyna and Hazel. Hazel let out a sharp whistle, and soon enough, a horse? was blurring towards them so fast it was unreal.

"Around!" Hazel cried, jumping into the horse with Reyna and the Celestial Bronze. Leo jumped on after, and Echo turned to him, the nymphs not far behind.

Leo spoke. "Good luck, Echo. I won't forget you." She gave a nod and a sad smile. And after a second, she kissed Leo quickly. "Wont forget you."

Leo closed his eyes. He tried to remember her face, her smile, her kiss. But it was already fading away. Arion sprinted forward, zooming faster than what should have been possible. Leo wrapped his arms around Reyna, holding on. By the time they reached the ship, Frank the Eagle had just landed. Percy and Annabeth were covered in tar and stumbling forward with a huge bucket.

Leo left Hazel and Reyna to explain what had happened as he grabbed the Celestial Bronze, got on the Argo II, and tried his best to start repairing.

Arion disappeared, so fast he was like a streak.

Leo sighed. So much was happening on the ship. Leo liked Reyna. Reyna liked Jason. Jason liked Piper. Leohad no idea what would happen.

By the time he finished, the nymphs had already reached the lake. He hurriedly pulled in the controls and it hurtled the crew upwards.

Today at the dinner table, there would be plenty of stories.

 **One scene, done! I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry it took so long, I was writing it and after I was about theee quarters of the way done, it got deleted or something. All I know is, I had to restart. DX**

 **Please leave any suggestions on scenes from MoA you would like me to write. I plan on rereading the book so it becomes more accurate, so.. yeah!**

 **For the reviews:**

writer wisher: **Aw thanks! And I'm sure your imagination is great! Thank you for reviewing, I look forward to your review every time! XD. And lol, don't worry! You're definitely not an idiot XD, trust me when I say I am!**

 **Sadly, that was the only review. DX. I love hearing from you all, especially on ships and choices of what scene to write. Plus, I love to hear what you think of the story, so please review! I love criticism, but make sure it's constructive!**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm back!!! Muahaahahhahahaha!**

 **I seriously have no idea what I'm typing anymore.. XD**

 **It's FandomQueen713 with the next chapter of Switched. It will be a continuation of the past chapter, so... yeah! This will be in Piper's POV (for once XD), Annabeth's POV. So basically, the Greek girls of the Argo II...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am way too insane to own any of these characters, trust me. XD**

 ** _Piper's POV_**

It shouldn't have been as surprising that Reyna didn't like Piper very much as it was. After all, Piper was sort of flirting with Reyna's boyfriend, but could she help it? Jason was incredible! He was smart and handsome and strong and powerful **(gag)** and Piper couldn't not like him.

But the way Reyna cast Piper and Jason aside when they were going to get supplies was harsh, considering the two were best friends...

Well, no. Apparently, Reyna's best friend was still Hazel. Piper couldn't hide the pang in her heart when Reyna volunteered to share rooms with Hazel, instead of Piper.

And the glare Reyna threw Piper when all the demigods were back on the Argo ll and preparing to leave was icy cold. It was a little petty, to be honest.

Anyways, Leo and Annabeth managed to finish repairing the ship and sent it up into the air before the nymphs could get to it. Piper saw hordes of nymphs rushing towards the lake with fan merchandise? Weird...

There would certainly be stories to tell...

The eight demigods headed towards the dining table. At one awkward moment, both Percy and Jason tried to sit at the head of the table. In the end, they let Reyna sit, and they say across from each other, exchanging slight glares. Piper was surprised that Percy was doing so- after all, he had always been so friendly to everyone. She had certainly never seen him so hostile, and Annabeth must not have either. Annabeth looked at Percy with a worried glance as she sat down next to them, and Piper could almost see the sparks between the two.

There was no way anyone was going to break apart their relationship.

But that doesnt matter, Piper told herself, gazing at Jason. Jason was enough for her.

But it seemed Reyna was also into him. Drama would definitely unfold...

the only question was, who would win?

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

Annabeth finished the story of how Frank, Percy, and herself managed to get the tar, and Leo began to explain his... unusual story of how they had gotten the Celestial Bronze.

Annabeth curled up into Percy, resting her head on his shoulder. Yes, Annabeth was a leader, but she didn't care. All that mattered was her Seaweed Brain was there.

Annabeth sighed. Percy was as strong as ever, his shoulders tense and muscled. He smelled like sea salt, yet it was nice. His arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist, and she felt herself relax. She thought back to Percy's question of where her home was... but how could she decide? Annabeth needed Percy, but she needed to have permanence, and Camp Jupiter provided that...

Annabeth noticed also finished speaking, and she swallowed, before sitting up.

"Why don't we have our dinner? Let's get Coach Hedge too, and then plan out what to do next..."

They all gave a nod, and within a few minutes, everyone was eating. Percy had somehow managed to get blue pizza, and Annabeth hid a smile. She loved all his strange quirks..

Coach Hedge had taken one look at the way Percy and Annabeth were curled up next to each other and shouted, "You better not do anything funny, Jackson and Chase!"

He had spent the rest of the time munching on tin cans and glaring at them...

Percy had laughed and then set down his pizza. "I can assure you that what we do will not be funny, I can tell you that much." He had winked at Annabeth and she retaliated with a punch to the arm.

Then suddenly, the two had pulled out their swords and daggers and began sword fighting. The remaining demigods and Coach Hedge stated in awe at the blur. Annabeth and Percy had known each other for so long, they could predict each other's moves. It was a fairly equal battle, but Annabeth was not going to be beat by her Seaweed Brain.

She suddenly leaped backwards, luring Percy towards her, and then she attempted to spontaneously jump forward and disarm him. It failed, and Annabeth groaned. This could be long. Suddenly, Percy threw his sword like a knife towards Annabeth. The other demigods gasped, but it only skimmed Annabeth and lodged into a wall. Annabeth grinned.

"Would you like to make this more fair, Kelp Head? I'll drop my knife?" Percy looked at her and gave a mischievous smirk. Annabeth's eyes widened, and Percy aimed for her legs and tackled her. He had won.

Annabeth glared. That stupid son of Poseidon just had to shock her. Of course, she wasn't actually angry, but it hurt to know that he was still able to beat her.

"It looks like I won, Wise Girl." Percy said proudly, ignoring everyone else's shocked faces.

Annabeth suddenly had an idea. She smiled up at him, and wrapped her leg around his. She started to pull him in for a kiss..

And rolled over him. She was now on top with her dagger over his throat. "You thought wrong Seaweed Brain." She stood up proudly, and pulled Percy up beside her.

The rest of the Argo II crew was silent. Annabeth was used to it. Percy and herself were known for sudden fights and disagreements settled by a battle. They sat down at the table, and Leo looked at her surprised. "You beat Percy Jackson? I know you did last time, but in a sword fight! How... I mean...what?" Annabeth purses her lips to hide a grin.

"Has he been bragging that he was invincible? Just because he almost became immortal does not make him better than everyone. Seaweed Brain, don't brag."

Percy opened his mouth to retaliate, but then gave his lopsided smile.

Jason interrupted. "So.. this happens a lot between you two?"

Annabeth shrugged, and Percy responded. "Well, we know neither of us would ever hurt the other, and I literally trusted Annabeth with my Achilles weak spot... she's the only one who is a challenge to beat for me, I don't mean that in a insulting way but yeah. And we've definitely fought a lot before we started dating, so... yeah." Jason looked at them weirdly, but Piper gave a smile like she understood. Of course, daughter of Aphrodite. Reyna was also looking like she understood, and Frank just looked awkward. Coach Hedge was staring at them like he approved- probably did, considering he was obsessed with fighting, and Leo and Hazel both seemed to be both proud and unsure.

Annabeth noted the awkwardness. "I get it's probably not common, but after everything we've gone through, the easiest way to deal with emotions is to do it. And don't look at us so strangely, at least we aren't in that love hexagon that's happening."

Piper bit her lip. "There's nothing going on."

Percy snorted. "Are you kidding? You and Reyna were best friends before this and once we get to Camp Jupiter, you two hate each other..." Reyna and Piper looked at each other unnerved.

Annabeth felt herself brighten. "You know what, I know how to deal with this. Reyna, Piper, come with me."

She sat up, and dragged the two of them to Annabeth's room.

They all stepped inside. "You two will deal with your issues, and I'm not letting you leave until you do." And then, Annabeth locked them inside.

If they weren't going to deal with their problems themselves, they would have to do it Annabeth's way.

 **Ok! I have no idea where I'm going with this, but I hope you liked my filler chapter. I don't know why I put in the Percabeth swordfighter there, but oh well. XD**

 **Thank you all for your constant support on the story! I love hearing your input!**

 **For the reviews:**

BookL0ver1998: **Same! I always wondered what happened with Echo... anyways, thanks for your review and constant support! I love them!**

writer wisher: **Aw thanks! And yeah, I see what you mean- I should probably draw it out and all. I took your advice and did this, I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the talk about it, this one was mostly a filler. I hope you liked it all the same, and here's the update! XD. I hope to see your next review soon!**

Daughter of the Earthshaker: **I'm going to reply to both of your reviews here, so.. yeah! You're right, Octavian usually does attack with words and such, but I needed to have Romans sort of support him for what happens next, and that was the best way I could think of doing it. Oh, and the reason for Ares showing up in Frank's mind was because during the rest of the series, Frank suffers from Ares and Mars (the two versions of the god of war) arguing because Greeks are against Romans. It's a major thing because Frank is both Greek and Roman (he's a descendent of Poseidon) and all that. Sorry for not understanding what you meant earlier!**

 **And don't worry about the review, though I was sad about not hearing from you XD. I hope you liked this chapter too. Now for your second review: I'm glad Leyna is growing on you! I will mention that later on in the series, Reyna is mentioned again, so hopefully that makes you want to read the rest a bit more XD. And don't worry, I like Jeyna a lot too, and I'm way more obsessed than most people realize XD. And dang it, you caught my hint on the Percabeth thing. I intentionally made Annabeth not answer the question, and trust me when I say that will affect what happens... I'm unsure exactly where to go with my whole bits of drama with Percabeth... but yeah! I hope you liked my small filler chapter, and the next one should clear some things up about Leyna/Jeyna/Jasper. Thank you for constantly reviewing, I always look forward to your insight. If you have any suggestions on what to do, I'll gladly take them! I hope you loved this chapter, and sorry for my long response to your reviews!**

 **That's it for the reviews, so... yeah! If any of you have a suggestion on what you want to happen, or what ship, whatever, I'd love to hear it! Also, tell me what you thought of this chapter! I love criticism, but make sure it's constructive!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! *ducks***

 **It's FandomQueen713 and I'm sorry for taking so long to write this. I got severe writing block, and needed a break... but now I'm back! Plus, every time I tried to write something, I'd decide I hated it and delete it, or like it and then realize I made Jason and Piper turn evil which does not work for this story (I'm not even kidding, I actually wrote drafts where Piper ended up turning evil and attempting to destroy the Argo 2) XD.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter of the story. Prepare for DRAMA: Piper and Reyna finally have their awaited talk...**

 **This will be Piper's, Frank's, and Leo's POV..**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not willing to waste any good ideas on a disclaimer so bear with me: I own nothing. Nada. Zilch. None.**

 ** _Piper's POV_**

Piper was not happy with Annabeth. Of course the daughter of Athena forced Piper and Reyna to come out with their feelings. Piper really did not want to, unlike the stereotypical child of Aphrodite.

The thing is, Piper was not proud that she liked Jason. Her feelings were conflicted- one side towards making it fair to Reyna and stepping back, and the other side to take Jason for herself.

In a way, it was a battle between choosing herself and choosing her friends; so far, her friends were losing.

Piper also didn't really appreciate that not only was their a love triangle between Reyna, Jason, and herself, but there was basically a love hexagon as Annabeth stated. Frank liked Hazel, Hazel kind of liked Leo, Leo liked Reyna, Reyna liked Jason, and Jason liked...well, even Piper wasn't sure about Jason. She was sure that something had happened in Jason's office with Reyna, but at the same time, she couldn't deny that she felt a spark with Jason ( **Lol, sorry for the pun XD).**

Reyna coughed, and Piper inhaled. They couldn't put this off longer. Piper moved towards Annabeth's bed, and sunk into her gray comforters.

"Rey, I'm just going to come right out and say it: I like Jason a lot. I don't want to feel this way, but I do."

Reyna sat down next to Piper, looking away. Reyna didn't always like to confront her feelings. "Sorry for hating you, but... Jason and I kissed in our office right before we left, and then the next thing I notice is you two flirting. It just... well, you know."

Reyna rolled her shoulders awkwardly, and Piper internally scowled. Jason was making a move on both of them?

She inadvertently let out a bit of her anger with her next words. "Well, don't think none of us noticed how you and Leo constantly touched hands and flirted."

Reyna straightened, turning her piercing obsidian eyes towards Piper. "Look, let's leave Leo out of it. This is about Jason."

"Reyna, calm down. Let's just chill and have everything unfold as they do. We have to take in Jason's and Leo's feelings too."

Reyna stopped glaring, but her facial expression was as cold as ever. "Fine, whatever. But we get choices too, I am not letting a guy continue my life, is females are as strong and-"

Piper cut Reyna off. "Rey, save your feminist speech for some other time. Right now, let's just get along and survive the Giant War."

Reyna nodded, cracking a smile, and stood up. "Deal."

Piper stood up, smiling, and looked at the talker girl. "Now let's find a way to break out of this room." To her surprise, Reyna let out a snort.

"No need to be so dramatic, Beauty Queen. There's a door for a reason, and the lock's on the inside."

Piper felt herself redden. Well, that was the Reyna she knew. Always one upping her.

 ** _Frank's POV_**

Frank felt out of place. Reyna and Piper were probably still talking, Leo had went to fly the ship, and Hazel was on lookout duty. That left Annabeth sitting at the table sketching some building thing on a drawing journal, and Percy and Jason were glaring at one another. While Frank sat there awkwardly.

Jason was pretty powerful, and one of the people who had ever beat him was Annabeth. The idea that Percy beat Annabeth made Frank a little in awe of the son of Poseidon. Frank didn't know Percy very well, but if he could defeat Annabeth Chase pretty often, Percy was insanely powerful.

Percy suddenly cracked a smile, and Frankms eyes widened. Why was such a powerful person smiling at Jason, who had basically claimed he was better than Percy?

Jason was confused too, and he raised an eyebrow at Percy.

Percy continued to grin his lopsided smile. "Bro, you've done pretty well managing a camp on your own. It's difficult."

Jason nodded, but then stopped midway. "Did you just call me bro?" Frank definitely felt out of place at this exchange.

Percy shrugged. "We are all friends here, right?"

Jason seemed even more startled. "But we had that argument back at Camp Jupiter about who would go on the journey and..." Jason trailed off. Even Annabeth looked up from her sketching with a knowing smile. Percy simply seemed unconcerned. "Yeah, sorry about that, bro. I hope I didn't make things too awkward. Forgive me?"

Frank felt like falling out of his chair, not because of clumsiness this time. Annabeth seemed like she was hiding a laugh as she met his eyes. Frank cleared his mind. _Maybe Percy wasn't so powerful if he forgave so easily. After all, Romans were always taught to avenge all wrongdoings._

Suddenly, a few steps echoed and Reyna and Piper appeared, the younger girls looked towards Annabeth. "Chase, come with us." Reyna said with a deadly voice.

Annabeth smirked, and Percy rolled his eyes. "Good luck getting her to come with you, Rey. Annabeth doesn't listen to anyone." To that Percy received a punch in the arm.

Frank watched with interest, as Annabeth started to get up, but a shout from Hazel interrupted.

"We've got something coming after us!" Hazel cried, her spatha out. Percy stood up, his pen out, instantly uncapping it. The other joined in, weapons out.

Frank slung the bow and arrow into his hands. He supposed now he would see just how powerful Percy Jackson of.

 **Sorry for that awful chapter. I kind of rushed writing this in 27 minutes today, desperate to add another chapter. Hopefully it wasn't completely trash though it probably was XD.**

 **Whatever, leave a review! I love suggestions on what you want to see next, or opinions on the chapter, or suggested scenes you'd like. Really, anything is appreciated!**

 **For the reviews:**

writer wisher: **I totally agree, I did make Piper pretty girly. I tried my best to make her seem a little more like she was in the books like you suggested, I hope you liked that. And... well it looks like I didn't write fast, but I hope you managed to deal with my bad writing anyway and you enjoyed the story! Thanks for constantly leaving reviews, you don't know how much I love hearing from you! If you have any other thoughts, ideas, or suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**

ReadingReader: **Aw thanks! I'm glad you liked it, and I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as good as my others! I hope to hear from you again, your review** **made my day! XD**

DOTE: **Aw, thanks! I seriously love hearing your reviews too, and I'm glad you are fine with my long responses! XD Yes, it is harder to write that whole friendship with Piper and Reyna and the love triangle as it is, I'm glad you understand. And trust me when I say Piper is one of my least favorite characters ever! Honestly I can't stand her. I feel like she was only put in to cause drama with Jason and Reyna, and she really has no real importance. I've always thought of her as a useless, unimportant character who is too focused in relationships and drama with Jason. I'm glad I'm not the only one who hates her, and thanks for dealing with my bad summary of why I hate Piper. And yay! Leyna is creeping on you! I agree, Leo is so shippable with anyone and he's like a marshmallow I want to hug (if that makes any sense XD). About the Percabeth thing, wait and see...;). It will probably be talked about in a few chapters, and as of now, my plans are top secret (I mean, it's not like I don't completely know them lol). And I'm definitely not telling you that it will be mentioned in a few chapters just to make sure you keep reading after this bad chapter- what?! I'd never do that! XD But seriously, I love reading your reviews- they always make my day.**

 **That's it for the reviews.. follow, favorite, review, whatever, I'm desperate :P.**

 **And now, on to the next chapter!**

 **~FandomQueen713**


	12. Chapter 12?

**So... sorry for an even longer wait. I just have no idea where to go with this story at all. I sincerely Apollogize (sorry, bad pun XD) but yeah. I've decided to only do specific scenes, mainly because we already know what's happening. I guess this story is going to be mostly the drama and romance and stuff... I'll add in some fights and such if you guys ask for it, but yeah. Also, i completely forgot to add Leo's POV last chapter even though it was in the top author's note. I could claim that I wanted to see if any of you paid attention to that, but in reality, I'm an idiot who forgot that I deleted what I typed for Leo's POV. XD Anyways...**

 **This chapter will be Leo's (for real this tim XD), Annabeth's, and Jason's.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter is not a continuation of the last.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write this. So no, I don't own anything.**

 **Leo's POV**

After the fight, Leo was in awe. The other demigods were such amazing fighters. Other than Reyna and Piper, he hadn't really seen anyone else fight. But it was admittedly impressive.

Afterwards, the 8 and Coach Hedge sat in the dining hall. Piper spoke up. "So... I saw an image in my knife..." Jason looked at her strangely, so she clarified. "My knife shows the future. Anyways, it showed me that we need to go to Kansas. A god is offering us something. That's all I could tell."

Leo gave forced smile. "Fun. Kansas. Do most important quests take place there?"

Piper rolled her eyes at that, and Jason raised his eyebrow at him, as though Leo's comments were immature and unnecessary.

Annabeth gave a light smile. "Well, Percy and I had to go to Las Vegas at one point for our quest."

Percy grinned. "Oh, and we went to Florida when we got the Golden Fleece!"

"True, but I think the idea that we were at the Bermuda Triangle is far more impressive."

Percy smirked. "Well, I think that our anniversary in Paris beats them all!" Leo stared in shock. Percy had taken Annabeth to Paris! How was anyone supposed to compete with that. It seemed Jason and Frank agreed at their shocked faces. Piper sort of looked at Jason with a hopeful face, while Reyna looked at them both with anger and sadness.

It seemed that Reyna and Piper's conversation really didn't change much of the drama between them, though they were admittedly getting along now.

Percy suddenly looked at them all happily. "Bro, what's wrong?" He asked Jason.

Jason looked at Percy super weirdly. Leo couldn't help but laugh.

Suddenly the awkwardness was broken, and everyone just couldn't help but burst into laughter. It was one of those moments where no one knows what they're laughing at, but they can't help but join in.

At the end, gasping for breath, the crew started telling some more details of each quest, and Leo was able to stare at Reyna duscreetly. She was looking at Jason with obvious longing, while Jason was clearly into Piper.

Leo let out a sigh, what did he expect? Reyna could never like Leo. No one ever could. He would always be that outsider, never fitting in, never being loved.

Because everyone who loved him always seemed to end up dead.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

During the entire time, Annabeth couldn't help but watch Reyna and Piper. It was pretty clear that very little had cleared up between them and that while they were getting along, their feelings weren't quite yet... clarified.

Annabeth nestled her head against Percy's shoulder, glancing at everyone. She let out a soft smile at the shared laughter. At least now there was far less tension among one another. Jason didn't openly hate her seaweed brain, Reyna and Piper had some sort of agreement -though what, Annabeth wasn't sure - and Hazel and Frank were comfortable with one another for the most part. But Leo?

Leo was openly broken, seeming to tear himself apart on the inside. Annabeth suddenly realized that while everyone had seen the awkwardness between Reyna and Piper, there was clearly some anger and hatred Leo and Jason must have felt for one another. And while Annabeth was closer to Jason, she couldn't help but understand Leo better. She was like him before.

They both were openly in love with this hero, someone oblivious to their feelings. They both had run away from home, being hated by their relatives. Both had never really had a friend until camp, and both had learned to cover up their sadness and feelings, by piling on work after work after work.

Annabeth understood what Leo was going through. And she wanted to help him. She wanted Leo to end up with Reyna, happy and oblige, as Annabeth had with Percy though preferably without the eight month separation. And that led Annabeth's thoughts back to the whole question- did she want to be at Camp Jupiter?

Annabeth had attempted to change the subject, but she could only do so for so long. She lives Camp Half Blood, but she had always craved for something permanent in her life. She had always craved for something that could last forever. And with New Rome, that could happen. Yes, Annabeth had no doubt that Percy would always try to stick with her, and he would never leave her. But at New Rome, they could essentially retire from being a demigod. They wouldn't have to deal with the constant questing and fighting. They could start a life together.

But at the same time, could Annabeth manage that without her friends- Thalia, Malcolm, Will, heck, even Clarisse. She didn't want to leave them.

Annabeth looked up into Percy's sea green eyes, sighing. She realized that the time would come when it did, and as long as she was with Percy, it would be okay.

As long as Annabeth was with Percy, she could deal with this.

She could deal with the torture the demigods had to call life.

 ** _Jason disGrace's POV_**

Jason looked between Piper and Reyna. One was the girl he had always envisioned himself ending up with. His fellow praetor, his best friend. Reyna was the girl who had stuck by him his whole life, helping him as much as she could do Jason could fulfill his dreams. Reyna had been there at his worst times. She had been there watching him in the infirmary after recovering from an attack. She had been there when he had gotten a brick thrown at his head and had fallen unconscious m. She had always been there for him.

But Piper. She was new, intriguing. She was gorgeous in a way that she seemed to cover it. Her eyes were captivating, and she reminded him of a fire; beautiful and powerful, but it could flicker away as easily as a switch, and once it was gone, it was gone. It burned bright, but it would die quicker. Piper teased him, flirting, laughing- everything she did was so captivating, so impossible to look away from. Jason had to admit, he couldn't help but like her.

But then again Reyna.

Jason weighed the choices in his mind. But every time he liked Piper more, he realized that Reyna deserved his care because she had liked him for so many years. And that's why Jason was able to make a choice. He knew who he was going to choose this time. Jason supposed he knew it all along. But now it was obvious.

 **So... enjoy that cliffhanger! Yeah, sorry for not updating, and not writing, and writing trashy chapters, and... well everything. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and liked being able to see the choices being weighed in each character's minds. Again, this story will be about the drama behind the story switched, and less about the fights, because I'm not a good enough author to write a similar story line with tha drama...**

 **for the reviews:**

Maia2005: **Aw thank you! That review, believe it or not, made me smile so happily. I hope to hear from you again!!**

ArgentumAurum1: **Oh my gods, THANK YOU. Seriously, the entire time I felt like I was doing something wrong with the story, and your review clarified that. You're right, I am jumping around to avoid rewriting the same framework as the books. Seriously, this review is SO helpful. I honestly can't thank you enough. And I'm glad you liked the story! Yeah... and sorry, I kind of failed at updating soon... XD BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review again!**

howlingbean999: **What happened is: I'm an idiot who needs to proofread better. I hope you enjoyed Leo's POV this time, and that I didn't make any other similar mistakes. But I'm glad to know someone actually reads my author's notes! Thank you for your review! I appreciated it, even though I felt like an idiot afterwards :P. Correction: because I felt like an idiot after! XD**

writer wisher: **THANK YOU! I always look forward to your reviews, and your input really made me feel so much better after my insecurities about the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. (And I'm sure you could write a story twice as good as mine.. XD)**

DOTE: **I'm too lazy too type out your whole username, forgive me XD. And lol, I'm glad you did review! Don't worry, I'm seriously late on updating too, so it's all good and even. I hope you did well on your exams! And yes, Piper and Reyna never did really go over that, because I'm an awful writer who should think before typing, so I forgot to. I tried to make it seem intentional in this chapter (though honestly, I didn't realize it until your review, and I got the inspiration to use that to my advantage!) and yeah, I did kinda make Jason like a player, because I despise him, (like as much as I hate piper)... AND YES, I LOVE THE JERCY BROMANCE! I mean, it will never live up to Grover and Percy's but it's hilarious and amazing, so I had to start adding bits of it in there. I failed at updating soon, but I hope you get to read this before your vacation! I'll try my best to update often so you have plenty to read after (though we all see how awful I am at not updating XD) REVIEW SOON, YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY WEEK!!!**

 **And that's it. Please leave a review, favorite, follow, whatever. If you hate this story, I completely understand, and please leave a review on why! I LOVE criticism (as long as it's constructive!)**

 **~FandomQueen713, the user that updates randomly... like I finished this at 3 am... don't ask why I'm up this late... even I don't know.**


End file.
